Harry Potter and the Chains of Merlin
by HPatCoM
Summary: A Harry Potter reset where the Dursleys are kind and compassionate. Harry gets introduced to the magical world with an unabated curiosity, and a certain stubbornness. What adventures will Hogwarts hold? How will Harry live up to the Potter family name? This tale follows Harry through his years at Hogwarts and beyond, even through the gates of Merlin himself.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Authors Note: Welcome, this is my first fan-fiction and really my first writing that hasn't maintained a permanent spot in a folder on my computer. It should definitely pick up quality as it goes along. I hope you enjoy**

**All reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"The Potters, their son Harry -"

Vernon Dursley was humming tunelessly as he headed back to Grunnings when he heard the name Harry. Distracted from his thoughts of drills, he looked around and saw a group of men in cloaks. "_Could it be my nephew?_" He immediately discarded the thought, "_No surely not, Potter is a common enough name, and my in-laws would have nothing to do with these crazies. Why would you dress in cloaks when it has yet to get truly cold_?" With that Vernon contented himself.

He had met the Potters only twice, once at His and Petunia's wedding, and once again after Dudley was born. On both occasions the Potters had shown remarkable tact, very well kept individuals with fine clothes. They had seemed refined as a duke and duchess might be. Lily Potter stayed up late into the night catching up with Petunia while he and James had spent some quality time drinking and celebrating.

He entered into Grunnings and put the thought of the Potters out of his mind, there was work to be done. And so it was that Vernon passed the afternoon with little change to his daily routine. He eked out some more profit out of an acquisition and had managed to get a project he was in charge of back on track. He arrived home to dinner prepared on the table. Later that evening as he was preparing for bed, Vernon was watching the local news. The newscaster was saying some of the oddest things. "There were some odd happenings today Petunia dear."

Petunia just coming in from setting Dudley to bed, chuckled "You have no idea, the neighbors son Lewis was kicking up a tantrum. He kept yelling at his mother for more sweets. I swear that boy is going to turn into a spoiled brat if they keep raising him that way."

Vernon nodded in agreement, he had seen the Welbys dotting upon their son without a thought to how their son would develop. "Yes, he will not turn out in a good way that one. But that's not what I mean dear, the news says there have been owls flying around all day in broad daylight. The weatherman forecast rain and instead we had shooting stars. There were people downtown today all dressed in Cloaks too. It's odd I tell you."

Petunia raised an eyebrow, "That's got nothing to do with us though. But I'll tell you what does, someone in the neighborhood got a cat, I saw one sneaking around today. Sprayed it with a hose twice and it still came back."

He chuckled slightly, "What about your sister have you heard from her recently? I overheard someone talking at lunch today and they said something that reminded me of them. We could always pay them a visit if you wanted?" He had always wanted to see their estate. Petunia hadn't allowed it, asking instead that the Potters come to Private Drive.

"No, I have not heard from them." Petunia replied curtly, "Vernon dear, I've told you we aren't going to visit. Trust me in this; my sister is too different for us to be comfortable visiting their home."

"Very well." Vernon still wanted to know why the house was so off limits, but held his tongue. They had fought over this before and the argument wasn't worth it. "When did you last hear from them?"

Petunia thought for a moment while she slipped on a nightgown, "It has to have been since we received their letter saying they had had a son. That was only briefly after Dudley was born, you remember Lily was almost due when she visited." Slipping in to bed she kissed Vernon on the cheek, "Enough worrying dear. I'm sure they'll contact us when they want to. Lily doesn't have the same interests we do but she always considered family important, even if she had a hard time fitting it in to her schedule."

"Yes, well… it would be nice to hear from them a bit more often." Vernon flicked off the light, and settled in to bed. Thoughts of the Potters still in his head, he soon drifted off into sleep.

In the streets, the lights went out.

* * *

A shrill cry rang out in the morning, "Vernon!" Petunia stood in her doorway, looking down upon a baby carefully swaddled and placed in a basket upon her doorstep. She knelt down and reached into the basket to lightly touch the smooth cheek of the baby. Trailing up to the baby's forehead, her fingers traced a bright red wound on the baby's forehead. The wound looked partially healed still red and sensitive as if a new wound but the skin was pulled tight with no cuts. Looking back into the house, she cried out again "Vernon, come down here!"

She could hear the thump of Vernon getting out of bed. He yelled down, "Yes dear I know the time. I'll be down in a minute."

Exasperatedly Petunia rolled her eyes "Wouldn't want to rely on him in an emergency" she grumbled. Her hand brushed against something sticking out of the swaddling cloth. Carefully so as not to wake the baby, she uncovered a small envelope addressed to Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Number 4 Private Drive, Little Winging Surry. Her hands shook slightly, whoever had left the baby on their doorstep hadn't done so by sheer happenstance, their house had been picked. She broke the wax seal, carefully pulled out the letter and began to read.

A little while later, Vernon thudded down the stairs tucking in his shirt. "Honestly" he said, "I have plenty of time to get up for work. What are you in a fuss about?" Reaching the bottom, he saw Petunia kneeling outside the door. "What are you doing?" He started walking over to her.

With a choked sob, Petunia reached in to the basket and carefully picked up the baby. Crooning softly as tears dripped down her face she wrapper the baby in her arms, one hand still grasping the letter. She stood and walked softly into the house. "Vernon, this is Harry, your nephew" she choked out. She lifted the letter with her fingers and motioned for Vernon to take it, "this will explain. I'm going to go sit down now." She walked past Vernon into the living room.

"_Harry? Why would he be here, and alone? What…?_" confused he looked down at the paper he had been given. On the paper he saw a flowing script, looking as if it was burned on to the page.

_Dearest Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the passing of my dear friends. Your sister and her husband, Lily & James Potter were on this night, murdered by an evil man. They fought to the last in protection of their friends and families, and in the end brought with them in their fall the greatest evil of our time. Our world has been saved at the cost of Lily & James' lives. We have been rid of the darkness and fear we've lived under for these past ten years._

_The friends of the Potters are saddened on this night, even as the joyous shouts of the throng are heard. We have lost a great couple, full of love, passion and caring. In our despair we arrived at their estate, destroyed in the battle that took their lives. We were too late. However in the rubble we found Harry, by what luck or power he was saved we know not, but that does not curb our joy. We hope for his future and that he may feel the joy and love that his family would have provided. Our world even now is wracked by the followers of our evil foe, but we shall overcome them. This challenge is for we who remain, but not for Harry._

_Harry should not grow up amidst this Chaos. He would be a legend, a figurehead before he even understood what it meant. He would have no freedom, no childhood. He would be targeted and marked for death from the moment it was made known where he was. In him resides the ancient line of Potter, he is the last of his house._

_I must insist you to take Harry, raise him as Lily would have wanted. Raise Harry in whole family, with love and compassion. Our enemies will not find you; our enemies will not know you. Every power at Lily's command has already protected your home and family, and so too I've now added my own. You will be safe, but if the time ever comes where you are in danger or in need, speak my name and call for help, I shall hear you. We shall take care of all the muggle paperwork, look after Harry the well-wishers of the Order go with him._

_Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Vernon was if possible more confused, "_What Order?_" Carefully he folded the letter. He mulled over the contents of the letter. "_What world?_" He gave up. "_When have I ever really understood her family?"_ He went to the door and brought the basket in. "_At the very least, I should stay with Petunia._" He remembered what it was like to lose his brother to a motorcycle accident, having a loved one close made all the difference. Vernon went to the kitchen and set the basket down on the counter. He grabbed the phone and dialed Grunnings, "_They can do without me for one day._"

After his phone call Vernon entered the living room. It was a small room, no TV just a sitting area with a small table. There was a fireplace for use in the winter and with a mantelpiece with a clock and some pictures of Dudley. Petunia was sitting on the couch Harry in her arms, Dudley in his rocker at her feet.

Her red eyes flicked up to him as he entered, "She was protecting us Vernon. If I know my sister she was probably pushing herself to do too much." Vernon sat down beside her and put his arm around her as she continued on. "I haven't truly talked to her since we were teenagers. Ever since she went off to school she has told me less and less about her life and her world. I thought she just didn't want us to feel bad about how little we had compared to her, but they were living in fear? You and I have lived happily but she didn't tell us anything to make us worry, instead she just protected us. I can't believe I wasn't more insistent on visiting. I can't believe-." Her voice cut off as she started shaking more sobs.

Vernon hugged her a little tighter, "There's nothing you could have done" He held her as cried. A little while later as Vernon was watching the clock's second hand on the mantelpiece he heard Harry stir. Harry had woken and was staring up at them. Vernon looked down into those eyes, imagining what life would be like for him. What if Harry ended up in an orphanage, or with someone who would treat him with contempt? He deliberated giving Harry up for adoption silently, not wanting to disturb Petunia with his thoughts. It did not take him long to decide however, "Harry deserves to be with family, we'll look after him."

Petunia looked at him a little surprised; she knew he had only wanted one child. She smiled and said softly, "We'll raise him the best we can."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Brothers Bond

**Authors note: Here's my second chapter, we finally get to see Harry and Dudley in action. I do intend to have Dudley and Harry be slightly more intelligent than the normal 10-11 year old but hopefully not much so.**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

It had been nearly 10 years since that fateful day when Harry was left on the doorstep of number 4 Private Drive. Much had changed in the Dursley household. The photos of the baby Dudley had been replaced by photos of two scrawny brothers, playing in the park, eating ice-cream, on a tour of Scotland, and even one of the two boys sitting on the floor looking over a book describing the Apollo moon landings.

The living room now sported a small TV wedged into a corner next to the fireplace. Harry and Dudley were sitting in front of the TV watching a show science show about Newton's Laws of Motion. Petunia walked in just in time to hear Harry jibe Dudley, "To bad this doesn't apply to daily life Dudley, then you wouldn't have gotten the snot beat out of you by Billy, equal and opposite reactions and all."

"Shut up Harry, you didn't do much better! You ran off before he even had a chance to hit you." Petunia sighed. Dudley and Harry had picked a fight with Billy Welby the neighbor's spoiled son. Billy had been a little overzealous in his self-defense but his parents would hear none of it.

"Hey, I don't know how I ended up on top of the roof." Petunia kept her face calm at this. Harry was beginning to show signs of Magic. There had been incidents occurring with fast increasing frequency that kept screaming magic. She had hoped he wouldn't show signs and would be able to live a normal life, a safe life, or at the very least that he wouldn't show signs before he went to school for it. That was how Lily had done it, she had showed one sign that Petunia could remember and then next thing we knew she was invited off to learn how to become a full witch. "Next time, I say we bring bats!"

"Harry Dursley what do you think you are saying?" Petunia exclaimed shocked out of her reminiscence, "And you as well Dudley, we do not provoke people into fights. We also," she emphasized, "do not bring weapons to fights! Do I make myself clear?"

Dudley and Harry both stiffened and jerkily nodded a quick "Yes mum." They had both been on the receiving end of one of her punishments and neither wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon scrubbing the bathroom until it sparkled.

Petunia eyed them carefully for another moment, letting them sweat, "Now, turn that TV off and come have your lunch." The boys visibly relaxed. Harry got up and turned the TV off. "And after you eat, you're going to go play outside." She quickly cut off their groans, "You've been inside long enough and you need your exercise too. Why don't you go around to the park and play on the swings, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

The park was a small thing on the corner of the street. It had some old swings that squeaked every time they swung. There was a slide and some other odds and ends, all worn with time. Along the side of the park not bordered by the road was an area of tall grass where water collected during heavy rains.

Harry gave her a look that said all too clearly that he thought of swings as for children but he didn't say anything and entered into the dining area closely followed by Dudley. Quickly they both downed ate their food, thanked Petunia for the food and headed out the door. Petunia smiled as their backs turned to go outside. They were both well-mannered and it wasn't incorrect to thank her, but it was so cute when they tried to act as adults.

Dudley pulled the door closed behind him. As it shut he looked up and down the street and seeing nobody glanced back at Harry, "So are we actually going to the park?"

"Yeah," harry replied, "I don't see why not."

"I never asked, but what's the real reason you ended up on the roof?"

Harry sighed, "I really don't know. I intended to just get behind Billy. When he tried to punch me I just wanted to not get hit so badly and suddenly I was on the roof. I still can't seem to get it under control, sometimes I go where I want to, sometimes I go places I didn't expect to. It's so odd it's like there's not enough focus. What about you, still haven't managed to do it?"

"No." Dudley grumbled. "It just doesn't make sense. I do what you told me to. I put all my emotions into this little imaginary box all compressed down like a spring. But when I let the emotions fly out nothing happens."

"That's not all. You don't just let the emotions out you have to funnel it to a specific need. Let your emotions all tunnel into your need to be home and then it should work."

"I do that, it just doesn't work for me." Dudley said dejectedly, "Perhaps I'm missing something." Dudley kicked a rock on the road. "I won't be able to keep up with you Harry."

"Are you ceding the race to be Minister then?" Harry goaded. Harry and Dudley had long decided that they would be the future leaders of Britain. They would bring Britain into the next age; fix the schools, stop all bullies, and make Britain a superpower once again except this time with space and rockets. "Honestly, do you really think even if I manage to figure out how to control it, moving from location to location would make you less fit than me?"

Dudley mulled that over. They silently headed down the street, finally crossing to get to the small park with a small set of swings. He spoke up, "No I guess not. It's just disappointing to incapable. I've been able to catch up and even beat you in our academics. You now you've done something I am incapable of doing, you're special Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know perfectly well neither of us is really special. This is probably some stupid quirk we will work out when we are older, maybe genetic or maybe it's just a way of thinking. We put in a lot of hard work and effort to know what we know. We didn't just one day become intelligent." Harry paused for a moment, thinking and then continued, "We've worked hard to please mum, and then once we decided we wanted to be leaders, we worked hard for that goal as well."

They had stopped on the sidewalk right beside the park. Harry looked over at Dudley staring at the ground. Reaching out he put his hand on Dudley's back, "You know, even Einstein was not special, not until he found something for which he was uniquely suited. He worked hard. He had some intuition yes, but his work was not the magic many now seem to believe, and after he found it, he shared it with all so that it wouldn't be unique to one individual. You will find your own problem to solve, your own intuition that even I will not be able to match. Together with our own abilities we will be that pair that brings this country to power again."

Dudley looked up, eyes hopeful, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. We are not bound by any fate except that of our own effort. With your diligence, you will be great Dudley." Harry looked at the park, "Now what are we possibly going to do here?"

"Let's just go sit by the grass. We can work on plans to get back at Billy." The thought of making Billy pay for hitting them and getting them in trouble was a little too good to pass up. They headed over to the tall grass and sat down, seated across from each other they started to plan, making small diagrams on the ground for each of their plans. They questioned each other on whether the plan had flaws, and challenged each other to come up with reasons the plan would fail. When they did come up with a reasonable failure, they erased the plan and came up with a new one.

After ten such plans, Harry was at the point of giving up. "These are just too impractical Dudley. He's more than two years older than us, stronger and simply put crueler." Harry picked at the grass, breaking it into small pieces.

"_Humansss…_"

"What did you say?" Harry questioned.

"I didn't say anything." Dudley responded.

"I heard you say _Humansss_"

"Nope, I didn't say anything. Let alone hiss, what are you on about?"

"_Thisss humansss can ssspeak?"_

Harry hadn't seen Dudley's mouth move at quickly looked around, trying to see if anyone had managed to sneak up on them. Seeing no one he asked Dudley, "Do you have any idea where that voice came from?"

Dudley gave him a quizzical look. "Harry, no one said anything."

"No no, someone definitely said '_Thisss humansss can ssspeak'"_

"_I am down here humansss._" Harry looked down, searching. "_Humansss are alwaysss ssso blind, I will come to yousss._" A grass snake slowly came out of the long grass, slithering up to Harry's leg.

"_Yousss were the one talking?" _Harry asked, puzzled. He extended his hand down to the snake.

"_Yesss, you do underssstand. Humansss can be ssso cruel to usss but yousss may be acceptable"_ The snake spoke. It slithered up on to Harry's arm speaking, "Will yousss be able to bring me to a better place? Thisss grassss home hasss become too sssmall for me."

"Harry…" Dudley asked anxiously, "what's going on?"

"Isn't this amazing Dudley, this snake is speaking to us!'

"No Harry, you're both just hissing." He gave the snake a quick glance, "It's just a grass snake but maybe we should leave it here and go home."

"We can't leave it! It wants to live in a better home. We can bring it somewhere with more grass and room to move around, there's that another, larger park near the bridge where we can let it go."

"Fine," Dudley acquiesced, "but I'm it bites you I'm telling mum this was all your idea."

To the snake, "_We ssshall bring you to a new home. Stay on my shoulder we will be on our way in a moment."_

Dudley got up, "You just did it again you know, that was all hisses. Come on, let's get this over with and go home. I want to finish watching that show."

"I was just telling the snake to stay on my shoulder. Was I speaking another language?" Dudley nodded. Harry looked at the snake, now curled around his upper arm and resting on his shoulder. "_Do you ssspeak to humansss often?"_

"_Neversss," _the snake replied, "_I wasss sssurprisssed to hear you ssspeak. I wasss a little hasssty in ssshowing myssself but I wasss interesssted and you could help me."_

Dudley had started walking off, "Hmm," Harry got up and jogged to catch up with Dudley, "this snake says it doesn't usually speak to humans."

Dudley just gave him a look, "Honestly Harry. When was the last time you heard of someone actually talking to snakes, or even talking to any animal for that matter? It's not normal Harry, they tried with Dolphins, and it didn't work. It's another one of your special traits I suspect, another thing I can't compete with." He thought for a moment, "Though, all those politicians are basically snakes, you'll be able to speak their language." Chuckling, "Oh yes, you'll be able to tell them off when they get on your bad side, 'HISSS and don't come back HISSS.' They'll be running screaming."

Harry groaned, "Just another thing if anyone finds out about, I'm going to be dragged into a lab to be studied. I wouldn't mind so much but I want my freedom"

"Don't forget the prodding you with sticks. You might even…" he cut off. Billy had just become visible on the street ahead of them. Dudley quietly kept walking. Harry was hoping Billy wouldn't turn this way. They didn't need another run in with him. No matter what they told Billy's parents or how many more bruises he and Dudley had, Billy's parents would always blame Dudley and Harry for causing Billy to act badly; that Dudley and Harry were the bad influences.

Harry watched as Billy turned his head and saw them. Billy immediately changed his direction of travel, walking towards Harry and Dudley. "Not my day." Dudley cursed.

Harry looked at the snake, an idea forming in his head. "_Would you be able to act mean and aggressssive to that humansss approaching? I wisssh him to think you are venomousss and mean."_

"_I can bite him, but I am not venomousss. Humansss will not know the difference, I'll make it hurtsss" _The snake uncoiled slightly and gave itself room to move, "_Jussst get me clossse."_

"The snake said it'd help us," Harry whispered quietly, "if we get close enough for it to bite him. We just have to make Billy think it's venomous, do you have any ideas on how we can do that?"

Dudley grinned, "I'll take care of that."

"Two beansprouts out for an afternoon walk?" Billy called out when he was closer, "Why did they let you out, who knows you might end up falling down and bruising yourself again."

"Hi Billy," Dudley said back, jovially, "We just found this snake and we are going to try selling it to the pet store. We might be able to get five quid out of the deal!" Harry startled, was Dudley nuts? That was just going to make Billy want the snake for himself. "We might even make twenty quid if it happens to be a missing pet, just think of all the candy we could buy!"

"Twenty quid…" Billy was obviously interested in the prospect of money, "Why don't you give the snake over and go home. I can take it the rest of the way to the store and see it safe."

"Well I don't know Billy, what if it's poisonous? The snake is pretty calm right now but if we start moving it around it might get worked up. If it was a pet… who knows how fast the poison could spread. It could be hours of agony at the least. That's the other reason we're going to the pet store, they can probably get the snake off without Harry getting hurt." Billy gestured at Harry. "We don't want Harry to get hurt do we?"

Billy grinned, "Oh no, of course we don't. I've had experience with snakes before though, I can get it off him safely, and then you could go home. Tell you what, I'll even give you have of whatever the store gives me, just stop by tomorrow or something and pick it up."

Dudley visibly paused looking as if he was seriously considering the offer. Harry was dumbfounded. This was complete and utter bullshit but Dudley has managed to not only give Billy an incentive to take the snake, but to also plant a seed of doubt that the snake was poisonous. "How about you take the snake, but Harry and I come with you to the shop so we know you didn't cheat us out of our half?"

"Fine, fine," Billy quickly agreed, "have it your way you can come." He stepped close to Harry, hand extended towards the snake. "Now let me just take the snake."

In a motion so fast that Harry felt it from the sudden pressure on his shoulder more than actually seeing it happen, the snake lunged off his shoulder at Billy's hand, clamping down hard as Billy's shout of surprise and pain rang down the street. The snake immediately released the hand and curled back up on Harry's shoulder, hissing. Billy quickly backed up holding his hand, "It bit me!"

Dudley ran up close to Billy, "Oh no, no, no, I knew this could happen. Let me see your hand, it's not looking bad is it?" He took a moment to look at the small bit of blood pooling on Billy's hand. "The wound doesn't look to bad, but does that look a little more green than usual around the edges? Could it be that the snake is venomous? Oh no! Billy, hold your wrist as hard as you can, you need to stop venom from spreading! You need to go get that checked out right away! If they can't stop it fast enough you might have to lose an entire arm! Hurry, I'll stay here with Harry and try not to anger the snake more. Get some adults quickly so they can save Harry!"

With a curse, Billy ran away, tightly clasping his wrist. As soon as he was out of sight, Dudley chuckled. "Well that worked better than expected. We should get going so we're not here when he gets back. I'm sure he's going to be furious when he finds out the snake wasn't actually venomous."

Harry spoke then, his voice a little awed. "That was brilliant! He is a gullible fool. I mean that story was full of holes, what pet shop would actually buy a pet from off the street?" Shaking his head, Harry pointed out, "It worked though, and that's what we wanted. Let's pick up the pace." With that Harry started jogging along, "_Sssorry for the bumpy ride, we need to get out of here."_

Harry and Dudley were an odd sight, running down the street with a snake attached firmly to Harry's arm. It wasn't long until they had arrived at the area under the bridge and let the snake go into the bushes surrounded by tall unkempt grasses. "_Thank you humansss, I will not forget your kindnessss."_

"It appreciated us bringing it here." Harry explained to Dudley, "It said it'd remember us."

"Good, now we just need to get home without running into Billy again."

Carefully they worked their way home, steering clear of the streets leading to the pet store, and arrived back at home without much trouble. Upon opening the door, Petunia yelled, "Where have you been? I get told you have a poisonous snake and that you attacked their son with it. I didn't believe the Welbys' story for a moment but I did decide to go check up on you at the park." Harry and Dudley gulped. This wasn't going to be good. "You were not there! You're grounded until further notice, and you are going to be doing double chores. Now both of you go sit quietly on the couch until I talk to you, I have to call your father, he went out looking for you."

After she had called Vernon and told him the boys had returned home, Petunia was standing in the kitchen trying to organize her thoughts before she talked to the boys. What would she say, how could she make them understand the terror of not being able to find her children? She heard from the living room, Dudley softly say, "Next time, have the snake bite him harder."

She shook her head. It was beginning to get out of hand. Harry had to be partially responsible for this. Harry was learning about his world on his own too fast, too early. Harry was almost eleven, the same age Lily was when they invited her off to their world. He needed to learn what she couldn't teach him. "Albus Dumbledore, is it yet time?" No answer. She hadn't expected any really, who knows that their world looked like now. Perhaps even Albus Dumbledore, whoever he was, was long dead.

She stood straight, straightened her shirt and steeled herself. After a moment, she walked in to the living room, "I thought I told you to be quiet until I came in! Now, what is this I hear about snakes?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Secret Untold

It was July 24th. Harry and Dudley had been free of their grounding since Dudley's birthday in June but had found many excuses not to go outside. They were both a little worried about what Billy would do the next time he ran into them and had avoided the prospect at all cost. The light of the morning was just creeping in past the curtains in the bedroom Harry and Dudley shared, filling the room with a warm light. Harry lay awake in bed. All was quiet in the house. The coffee had yet to start sputtering its daily song, and the alarms ready ring yet silent. The daily bustle and movement had yet to begin.

It was in this calm that Harry always found a sort of peace. Even as it yearly approached his birthday, the birthday that so obviously pointed out his incongruity. He knew he was not a Dursley. This was his family, but it was not where he originally belonged. He had never asked what his real last name was, it hadn't mattered, and it didn't matter. His mother and father were for all intents and purposes Vernon and Petunia. They cared for him deeply, he could tell. He was treated no differently, no less lovingly, no less challenged than Dudley.

However, every year as his birthday approached, it made him wonder. Why was he here and not with his real family? He was luckier than most children but what would cause both his real mother and father to disappear? Most of his classmates had only one parent missing from their lives, very few had both. Quietly Harry slipped out of bed, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

The world came into focus, small dust motes rising into the light beams shining through the window. Silently Harry padded to the door and exited the room, leaving Dudley snoring contentedly. Harry walked down to the den at the top of the stairs where they kept all the books. The den was a small room with floor to ceiling bookcases. It had a small recliner and a small padded window seat that was tucked between two of the bookcases.

Every year around this time, he would read the Lord of the Rings. He would read about his favorite character and orphan, Frodo Baggins, to try and get some perspective. Frodo may have known his parents before they died, but the bond he made with Bilbo always made Harry's troubles calm. The story was a memorable one. There were still parts of it that just didn't make much sense to Harry. He gave the books the benefit of doubt that perhaps he wasn't yet able to understand their true complexities.

Harry opened the first book of the series as he settled into the window seat and began to read. Not soon after he started, the buzzing of an alarm signaled the start of the day for Petunia. Harry continued to read, so engrossed was he that he didn't notice the coffee starting, Vernon and Dudley getting up, or even the smell of food being cooked. It wasn't until Petunia called him down for breakfast that he was startled out of his immersion. The sun was well into the sky now, Harry could see cars now coming and going on the street with regularity. "Coming mum." He called back down the stairs. He marked his place in the chapter, Frodo and Sam had just set out on their adventure.

Breakfast was bacon and eggs with some toast. While they were eating the door clinked with the sound of the mail arriving. Vernon stood, "I'll get it." A moment later, Vernon was back, rifling through the mail. "Junk, junk, junk, bill, more junk, and a letter for…" he glanced up at Petunia, his eyes flicking momentarily to Harry. "Petunia dear, I think you should take this." He handed the letter over to her.

She took one look and breathed a sigh, "So it is time." She looked at Vernon, "Do you have time this morning?"

"Yes, the office can wait. I'll make up the time later."

"Harry, finish eating, and then we'd like to have a family discussion in the living room." Petunia took the letter and went into the living room.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Dudley and Harry were confused, what could it mean? Vernon settled in and finished eating and watched Dudley and Harry eat their last bites. He took their plates and put them in the dishwasher, "Why don't you head in with your mother, I'll be just a moment."

The boys both filed in to the living room like they were in trouble, sitting down on the floor without a word. Petunia was staring at the letter, a worried look on her face. A minute later Vernon came in and sat next to Petunia. Petunia looked up at Harry and apprehensively began, "Harry, Dudley I know this may be a shock to you, but you aren't actually brothers."

Harry looked at Dudley pointedly with an I-told-you-so sort of expression, "Mum, we've known that for a couple years now."

Dudley chimed in, "Harry figured it out in our second year. His eye color wasn't the same as mine so we researched it at the library, and then he started wondering how our birthdays are so close when we are the same age. It wasn't that difficult to notice if you looked."

Startled Petunia gasped out, "You knew?" she seemed to have trouble finding the words. "But you never asked, you never wondered…?"

Dudley responded quickly, "Harry told me I wasn't to ask, so I didn't"

Petunia and Vernon looked at Harry expectantly. Harry took a moment and then said, "I didn't feel it was as important to know what might have been over what currently is. You are my parents. You've raised me and loved me. What more could I really ask for? If it was something you wanted brought up, I figured you'd eventually tell me and I could ask then." He said that last bit, almost as a question and paused. Petunia nodded at him, to tell him to continue. "Who are my real parents? Where are they, or what happened to them?"

Petunia nodded, tears had started flowing down her face, but her voice remained steady. "You have your mother's eyes. Your mother was my sister Lily. Lily married James Potter, and soon after they had you their first child. When you were just a year old, they were killed. You were found amidst the ruins of their estate and brought here. We don't know much about why it all happened. Lily kept us in the dark about much in her world. If you want to know more, you will likely find some of it in this letter. I expect it is an invitation to a special school where you will learn everything there is to know about Lily and James' world." She handed the letter over to Harry. Harry took it nervously. "Open it."

Harry looked for the first time at the address of the name, 'Harry Potter'. His real name gave him a feeling of falling, that feeling you get when the roller coaster drops from under you and your stomache flutters. "Harry Potter…" he said, testing out the feeling of it on his tongue. Opening the letter, he read aloud. "It's from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he looked up at Vernon and Petunia, "Is this a joke?" Vernon was looking at Petunia questioningly as well. Petunia simply shook her head and motioned for him to continue, "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagal."

Harry couldn't quite organize his thoughts. Everything question just kept circling back to one word, "_what?_" He again looked questioningly at Petunia. This time she spoke up, "When she was eleven, Lily received a letter like that as well. From that year onwards, she attended Hogwarts. Every summer she came home with new magic, able to do new things, and with new stories. However over time, she stopped telling us about her life. She always asked about our lives, but markedly remained silent on her own. It wasn't until you were left at our doorstep after your parents died that we even knew about the darkness in the Wizarding world."

Vernon couldn't help himself, "You mean they could do Magic?! You knew and never told me?"

Petunia looked at him, "I told you it was a world apart, would you have believed me if I had told you?"

He settled back in his seat, pondering. Harry piped in then, "But what about the Wizarding world. What darkness are you talking about?"

Petunia looked at him, "That I do not know. It is something I'm sure you will know soon enough."

Harry looked down at his letter. He asked, "What do they mean they await my Owl?"

Petunia laughed, "That is how they send mail, via owls." Turning to Vernon, "You remember how many owls were seen in broad daylight the day before Harry came to us? That was the likely the mail from the Wizarding world." She reached over for the letter and Harry gave it to her. She scanned it quickly, "Oh, I've heard of this man before. Hmm, I wonder." She considered, "Don't mind me if this sounds a little silly. Albus Dumbledore help harry get to Hogwarts, he deserves a better explanation than a letter."

Three seconds of silence ticked by as everyone waited expectantly. Nothing happened. "Oh well." She said.

Dudley quietly taking in all this information asked, "Do I have any magic powers?"

Petunia looked down at him sadly. "Not likely dear. I'm sorry, I remember what it was like to watch my sister go and leave me behind. It is for the best I'm sure, for we would not understand their world."

Harry stood up, "If there's nothing more for the moment, I'd like to go think this over. It's a lot to take in." When Petunia nodded, Harry went back up to the den where he had been reading that morning. Taking the window seat he stared out the window thinking over what he had learned. He understood now, what he was doing was Magic. There was no more complicated an explanation than that. He wanted to stay with Dudley, he wanted to become leaders with him, but more than that he wanted to know this amazing power that was a part of him. He wanted to know this other world that seemed so unexplored with adventures to be found. It was a frontier he could go explore now, and did not have to wait for enough power to go to space.

"I will go to Hogwarts," he said to himself.

Dudley spoke then, making harry jump. He hadn't heard him come up the stairs. "If you go to Hogwarts, you had better aiming for something more than Prime Minister!"

Harry got up and hugged him, "Dudley, I'll explore this new world and be back. I'll find my place, you have to become the Minister now, and I'll become as powerful as I can and I will aid you and you me. We must fulfil the roles we fit Dudley. You know what I was saying a month or two back? I've found something I can do, and I must pursue it. And in the end, together we will be that much more powerful."

The doorbell rang cheerily in the now gloomy household morning. It was early for anyone to come over. Harry and Dudley gave each other a quizzical look and then went to spy on the front door from the stairs.

Vernon opened the door, "Hello, may I ask who you are?"

Harry and Dudley hear the response clear as a bell. "Ah, Mr. Dursley I presume. I am Professor Minerva McGonagal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore brought it to my attention that I had neglected the care of one of our prospective students and that I was to personally rectify the matter. May I come in?"

Vernon stepped back from the door gesturing, "Welcome," over his shoulder he said, "Petunia, we have the guest you called for."

An hour later, McGonagal had personally accepted Harry's reply to Hogwarts about enrolment and explained in much more detail about the war that killed Harry's parents. She had also personally assured Harry that she would schedule someone to come aid him in picking out his school things and guiding him around Diagon Alley. She explained that the Potters had set aside money to cover Harry's school expenses so the Dursleys didn't have to worry. He would take a train from Kings Cross station that would bring him to Hogwarts. She had apologized for sending him the normal Wizarding acceptance letter. And then she departed, explaining that the work of a Deputy Headmistress never ceased.

Harry was nonplussed. Even Vernon and Petunia were having a hard time grasping how large the war in the Wizarding world had been. McGonagal had even mentioned a couple natural disasters and claimed they were actually atrocities committed during the war.

He would just have to wait and see.

The next day, an owl arrived bearing a letter detailing that they would send a one Rubeus Hagrid to help him with his school supplies on July 31st. Harry thought quite contentedly, _"What better present for my eleventh __birthday, then to be introduced to the Wizarding world."_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Inheritance

It was 11:00am on July 31st. Harry was pacing in the living room back and forth in the living room. He had woken up early and had been unable to settle down. Harry checked his pocket for the third time, no change, the money was still there. Today was the day he would first experience the Magical world, but today was also his birthday. Vernon and Petunia had given him 20 pounds to buy whatever he wished for school.

Harry had spent more money than that before, but it was always for something specific. New school clothes, new shoes, or new sheets for his bed. He had never been given 20 pounds to spend on whatever he wanted, and that was posing a challenge for him. He kept trying to think what he could spend it on, and kept coming up with nothing. He couldn't categorize, since he didn't know what was available to buy. But he also didn't want to go shopping without a plan, because then he'd buy something and likely a short while later realize he had spent the money too soon. It was very troubling.

The door shook with three heavy knocks. Petunias let out a small squeak of annoyance, "What do they think a doorbell is for." Harry arrived in the hallway just in time to see Petunia open the door. A giant of a man filled the doorway.

"Hello." The man said, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm here to escort Mr. Potter in the purchase of his school supplies." Petunia took a step to the side, revealing Harry to Hagrid. "Ahh, Harry I presume." I grin split the man's face, "You're a sight for sore eyes. You've really grown up since I last saw you." He sniffled slightly, "You've still got your mother's eyes."

Petunia saw Harry mouth slightly ajar and responded to Hagrid, allowing Harry some time to collect himself. "Thank you for coming Hagrid. We really would have had quite a hard time of it getting him all set up for school, we really appreciate it. Harry should be all ready to go he hasn't stood still all morning."

Harry unstuck his mouth, "Uhh, yes. I've got everything." He patted his pocket with the 20 pound note one more time and his other pocket which had the list of supplies he needed. He walked to the door, "Do you know when we will be back?" he asked Hagrid.

"Sometime after dinner I expect. There's much to do." To Petunia he continued, "I'll make sure he gets both lunch and dinner."

Harry exited the house waved goodbye to Petunia, and began following Hagrid down the street. "So Hagrid, how do we get to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, we're just going to use muggle transport." The word muggle set off a series of questions by Harry. Harry was curious about the magical world, but what was a muggle? Why was there a special word for a non-magical human? Hagrid set about answering all of Harry's questions one by one, filling Harry in on the Wizarding world. It was during one such answer that they arrived at the Tube station.

"Just a moment Harry, I've got them in here somewhere." Hagrid dug around in his coat, his sudden stop caused quite a few muttered curses from the flow of pedestrians heading into the station. Harry stepped a little closer to avoid getting jostled. "Ah here it is." Hagrid pulled out two beaten tickets. "Here is yours. Now to answer your question most…" he looked around carefully suddenly seeming to become aware of the people around him and how they might react to the word wizard, "most from our world don't care one way or the other. But I believe Minerva filled you in on the war?" At Harry's nod, Hagrid continued. "That war was fought because some of our lot thought we shouldn't have anything to do with muggles at all. They believed that being a pureblood meant you were somehow higher than others."

Hagrid continued his explanation all the way into London, quietly filling in the gaps Minerva had left in Harry's understanding. Harry was silently taking it all in, until Hagrid mentioned he-who-must-not-be-named. "Hagrid who is he-who-must-not-be-named? He was the one who killed my parents wasn't he?"

Hagrid looked at Harry, measuring. "We didn't say his name for 10 years because the name was cursed. It brought his attention, his minions, and unless you were powerful enough, death." Harry looked apologetic, as Hagrid continued. "His name is Voldemort. Don't make me say it again! He may be long gone, but it is not a habit I wish to be in, just in case you never know what minion of his might."

"But why would vol-" he cut off at the sharp look from Hagrid, he started over. "Buy why would he-who-must-not-be-named commit all those atrocities. What does it really gain him?"

"Fear Harry, it gained him fear. His power was great, but greater still was the fear it inspired. He was willing to do the terrible things he threatened people with."

"So, in essence he was a bully?" Harry's opinion of Voldemort was dropping rapidly. At first he had thought perhaps Voldemort has an ideal that just went wrong somewhere along the line. But this just seemed stupid. What would he have gained if he had succeeded? It seemed his only real goal was to have the freedom to hurt whomever he could whenever he pleased.

Hagrid nodded as the trained slowed, "You could think of it that way Harry. This is our stop."

Harry and Hagrid got off the train quietly, ignoring the incessant repeating of 'Mind the Gap' issued by a voice over a speaker. Their silence was maintained for another two minutes as Harry mulled over how many ways Voldemort had gone wrong. Eventually, he came up with another question. "Hagrid, why wasn't he stopped sooner? It seems that with all the powers you describe, he still shouldn't have been a match for the nation as a whole."

"No one wanted to take responsibility for having failed to stop the first atrocities he committed, and then after that there weren't enough people you could trust. It was chaos. No trust meant each family and each person was on their own to take him on." Hagrid put a little extra emphasis on the word him to denote Voldemort.

Harry thought on this, it sounded familiar. "_What was the word," _he thought_ "distribution, dispersal, diffusion that was it diffusion." _Aloud to Hagrid he spoke, "I read about that somewhere, diffusion of responsibility I think it was called. But isn't there any sort of government? The government should have done something."

Hagrid had stopped, "Aye, there is a Ministry of Magic. Too many members of the Ministry were on his side in the beginning they stalled any action they could take long enough that in the end, it didn't matter. Anyway, here we are. The Leaky Cauldron, one of the best pubs in London, and also entrance to Diagon Alley." Hagrid opened the door for Harry and motioned him inside.

Harry entered the dimly lit pub. It was a small pub. It couldn't have sat more than two dozen people at one time. The bartender looked over at Harry and saw Hagrid step through the door. Many of the people sitting in the pub seemed to know Hagrid and they waved asking him how he was doing. The barkeep spoke over them, "The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't, sorry Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today."

Tom squinted at Harry, and his face flickered with a dawning comprehension. "Is this, can this be-? Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked rapidly, "How did you figure that out?"

Hagrid rolled his eyes, "Only because I told him I was bringing you two nights back." A gaggle of people had started to form around Harry, asking to shake his hand. "I suppose you let it slip to your guests that I'd be coming today?"

"No no, of course not," Tom said as he came out from behind the bar. "But now that he is here. Welcome back Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived. We are expecting great things from you my boy." He took Harry's hand, shaking it vigorously, "Great things."

"Thank you," Harry managed tactfully, he shot Hagrid a look.

"All right all of you, leave the boy be." Hagrid shooed them away and they returned to their seats, all speaking amiably. Harry noticed a man sitting in a corner that had not come over to shake his hand. The man's head was wrapped in cloth, almost like he had sustained a head injury that hadn't fully healed. As the man looked at Harry, a strange ache came from his scar. "Alright Harry, let's go." Hagrid dragged Harry out the back into a little walled courtyard.

"Hagrid, do you know who that man that had his head wrapped by the corner?" It spooked Harry that his scar had hurt, that had never happened before even when he was sick with the chicken pox. None of the spots had appeared anywhere near his scar.

"Ah, so you noticed Professor Quirrell. Odd bloke, he's going to be your defense against the dark arts teacher this year. He took some time off to get practical experience and ever since he hasn't been the same, don't judge him to hard when you finally get into his class. The world of Magic can have dangers even those who have studied are unprepared for." Harry nodded, "Now, let me count, up … and over…, and there." He said, tapping a brick three times.

The wall started moving, bricks flowing to the side creating a large archway that Hagrid had no trouble getting through. Then Harry noticed the noise. From through the arch he could hear hawkers selling their wares. Porcelain enchanted tea sets, specialty ice-cream in every flavor imaginable. A news stand piled high with papers that oddly seemed to waiver a bit more than wind should make it. Suitcases were on display, piled next to one window. Displaying some leather bags carefully arrayed.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. No finer shops in all of Magical Britain" Hagrid said proudly. "First things first, we have to stop off at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and pick up some of your money."

Harry was speechless. He let Hagrid pull him through the crowd as he tried to take in everything; magical cauldrons that could stir themselves, clothes that would protect you from fire, broomsticks for what Harry could only assume was flying, and so much more. When Harry was pulled to a stop in front of Gringotts he looked at Hagrid, "There's so much."

Hagrid grinned, "This is Gringotts, run by goblins." Harry looked over at the bank. There was a large inscription on the wall warning off thieves. He had heard about the goblins from McGonagal. They had been one of the races subjugated by Voldemort for not human. They had shown some backbone however and fought. Sadly they weren't strong enough win and in the end they had suffered for it.

Harry started climbing the stairs. Hagrid caught up in two quick steps and together they opened the large bronze doors, and then another set of silver doors, and walked into Gringotts.

Harry had stepped into a large hall. It took him a moment to feel the scale, it seemed unusually large perhaps a hundred meters long and twenty across. It didn't seem as if it should fit in the building. A tall ceiling let light drift in through small gaps in the ceiling, casting light on two rows of counters extending down the room creating a walkway. Behind the counters sat around a hundred goblins working on something or another. Some were peering closely at jewels, while others carefully counted out coins and stamped the values onto paper.

A goblin hurried over to Harry and Hagrid, he was perhaps a head shorter than Harry. "Good morning sirs. My name is Griphook, what can I do for you today?"

"Harry Potter," Hagrid motioned to Harry, "Is here to pick up some money out of his family vault. I also have a letter from Dumbledore concerning vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid reached into his pockets, and after a bit of fishing around that made Griphook turn up his nose in disgust, Hagrid handed over a letter.

Griphook gingerly took the letter and read it, "Very well, we will take care of the request momentarily." He gave the letter to a clerk then asked, "Harry Potter, would you come with me?"

Harry somewhat unsure, "Umm, yes sir."

"You may stay," he said to Hagrid whose eyebrows crumpled in concern. "This concerns only the house of Potter."

"If I may ask, where are we going?" Harry didn't want to leave Hagrid behind. He had come to rely on Hagrid to help support him in the confusion.

"Mr. Potter, it will be explained momentarily, we will just go into this room over here where privacy is assured."

A minute later, Harry was seated in a high backed chair across a table from another Goblin, Fingold. Griphook had left saying Harry was in capable hands. Harry sat silently, waiting for Fingold to speak. Fingold pulled out some paper. "_No not paper. Is it parchment?" _Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter," Fingold started, "we've wanted to talk to you for many years. We are required to have you here to read you your parents will and testament. I'm sorry for your loss at hands of he-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, I'm sorry for yours as well."

Fingold gave him a very peculiar look. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Now as I was saying, we wish to read your parents will and testament to you, it is rather simple." She paused for a moment before reading, "We James and Lily Potter do name our heir as Harry James Potter and afford him all the rights to the estate of Potter so long as he does live."

"That seems pretty straightforward, why couldn't Hagrid hear that?"

Fingold considered the question for a moment, "Mr. Potter, it would not do for a person to hear the contents of a will unless they were directly related to the will. It is for you to decide who should hear it. Understand though, that the Potters estate is not limited to the money in your vault though the vault is not nearly small. The Potter family maintains a 15% ownership over the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch team which grants lifetime box seats to their games and certain other privileges. The Ministry of Magic pays the Potter household a small fee every year for the use of their land as a national monument. Several of the Potters magical artifacts are on loan and are providing a source of income." She looked up from her papers, "Mr. Potter, the past years have seen a marked growth in our economy, and we have not been sat idly by, your estate has been well cared for."

"Thank you for your care. I expect you will continue your work, and handling the appropriate payments?" Harry questioned. He had no idea what Quidditch was, and besides he wasn't going to use all the money so may as well see if they could invest it for him.

"Yes, as we have your permission to continue we will thank you Mr. Potter. Now, as for your vault, we have one set aside for your family for spending money I believe you will find it quite adequate." She reached into her desk, and pulled out a long key, "This is your key, do not be too worried about losing it. The key is more a formality than anything. It is enchanted to verify the user is indeed the owner of the vault being opened."

Fingold got up and opened the door, "Griphook will see you to your vault."

"Thank you Mrs. Fingold, it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Potter. It is always a pleasure working with the Potters."

Harry walked over to Hagrid who was animatedly telling Griphook that he had had better get Harry Potter back immediately or Dumbledore would have words. Harry spoke up as soon as he would be heard, "Hagrid, it's all right." and then to Griphook, "Griphook, I apologize for taking so long. It was not quite what I expected."

"No matter Mr. Potter, are you both all set to go to your vaults?"

Harry nodded, "Just the vault of spending money please Griphook, I just need funds for school for now."

With that Harry and Hagrid set off. Griphook lead them through a door and into a small room with what looked to be a mine cart. "Please keep your hands and feet within the cart at all times. We cannot be responsible for damages resulting from improper use of Gringotts transportation." And with that, the cart jolted into motion.

Harry cried out in exhilaration, this was as much fun as a rollercoaster. Sudden turns, drops, a waterfall, a light that looked like fire off in the distance. "Hagrid, this is awesome!"

Hagrid was clutching his seat, looking a little green, "Don't talk to me Harry, I think I'm going to be sick."

Griphook laughed in the back, "Very few enjoy this Mr. Potter, it's a wonder that you would."

"What are you talking about? Muggles pay 50quid to go on a ride like this. It's a wonder you don't charge to go to your vaults."

"We don't deal with muggle money much, we prefer goblin forged coins."

"Wait," Harry said, "You don't use muggle currency? What do you use?"

"Correct we do not use Muggle money. We use Goblin forged coin, the Galleon, Sickle and Knut. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle." At Harry's confused face, he continued, "A Galleon is worth about 5 British Pounds. But unlike your muggle currency, it is very difficult to fake. Only a fool would trust any but goblin coin."

Harry patted his pocket with the 20 pounds Vernon and Petunia had given him, "Is there a way I can convert from Pounds to Galleons?"

The cart suddenly squeaked to a stop, Griphook locking the breaks in place. "We can take care of that after we are back up in the main hall. It won't be a problem. Here we are the Potter family vault."

Harry walked up to the door, mesmerized. It was moving, slowly changing color in a weird hypnotic way. "That's amazing, how did you do that."

Griphook was pleased, "That's a nice little piece of work added to your account for extra security, it protects against multiple types of enchantments that might force someone to try to break in to the vault."

Harry took out his key, "It looks beautiful, my compliments to whomever made it." He placed his key into the only available hole, and after the key stopped moving forward, twisted it clockwise. His arm suddenly burned pleasantly with heat and the door simply dissolved. In front of him lay mounds of coins stacked to the ceiling, stacks of gold and silver lay in small heaps, and there was one giant one of copper. "Whoa." In a quick estimation which didn't take much effort, this was more money than he had ever seen in his life. But it had to be heavy why would you even bother with Knuts, it was like having a room full of pennies. "Griphook, would it be possible for me to have Gringotts exchange the Knuts for equal parts Sickle and Galleon?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will see it done."

Hagrid held out a bag, "Here you go Harry, this is for your money." Harry took it, and unceremoniously started shoving a stack of Galleons into the bag after a moment he threw in a couple handfuls of sickles as well. "Harry, don't take too much now, you know you'll need to spread this over all seven years at Hogwarts."

"It's ok Hagrid. Griphook, if I get to a point that is 1/100th of the amount in this vault, would you stop me?" Griphook nodded, "There, see. I'm just adding a little extra in case anything comes up during our shopping. I'm sure any I have leftover can be returned to the vault later." Hagrid considered that it made sense and so Harry continued and a little while later handed him a second bag, this one slightly larger. After he had what must have been two thousand galleons, which didn't even make a dent in his the mounds of gold he exited his vault. He had split his money into two bags, one that was primarily Galleons and the other which was a mix of Galleons and Sickles.

The door materialized behind him as he stepped into the mine cart. He looked at Griphook, "how did the door come back?"

"It is spelled to come back as soon as the key holder gets far enough away from the vault. Please hold on." The cart took off again, and a short while later they stopped in front of another vault. Griphook opened the door himself and presented a parcel to Hagrid who quickly placed it into one of his pockets.

"What's that Hagrid?" Harry questioned, it was very odd looking.

"I can't tell you that Harry. Dumbledore trusted me not to tell anyone." Harry acquiesced. It made sense. he didn't want Hagrid to betray confidences. "No talking please Harry." Harry winced, Hagrid was looking very green.

The came back to the big hall with the two long rows of counters. Griphook led him over to one, "Mr. Potter would like to exchange some of his Muggle currency for Galleons, would you be able to accommodate him?"

Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder and grunted out, "I'll be outside when you're done." Then he hurried outside for the fresh air.

Harry stepped up and presented the 20 pound note, "I'd like this converted please, just Galleons and Sickles please, keep the remainder as additional payment." The goblin smiled, they really did seem to appreciate someone who was gracious with their money. "Also," Harry asked, "how does one go about getting a letter of credit in the Wizarding world, do I always have to pay in cash?"

Griphook answered as the clerk counted out coins, "For large purchases Gringotts can provide assurance of goods and conduct the transfer of funds, for a certain fee of course. But otherwise yes, it is done with Goblin coin. Much harder to fake you see."

The clerk spoke, "Here you go, 3 Galleons, 15 sickles."

Harry bowed slightly, "Thank you very much, Gringotts service has been most exemplary." With that, Harry followed after Hagrid out the doors.

After Harry had left, Griphook remarked, "He definitely is the Potters son. Go well Mr. Potter and may Merlin's light shine upon you."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Wand Bound

Hagrid grumbled, "I hate those infernal carts." Hagrid was sitting on the steps leading up to Gringotts. He turned as Harry approached, "All set there Harry? We should probably go get your robes first. It'll give them time to make them after getting your measurements. You got your school list?"

"Yeah I have my list. So, three standard robes, pointed hat, dragon hide gloves, and a cloak for winter." Harry waited for a moment while Hagrid got up. Then he asked tentatively, "Hagrid, do you know what Quidditch is?"

Hagrid put slapped his head, "Blimey Harry, I forgot you didn't know about Quidditch." He was silent for a moment, "How do I explain this, well Harry, It's the most popular Wizard sport in the world. It is played on broomstick. Players fly through the air," he gestured non-helpfully with his hands, miming someone flying, "and score points. At the end of the game whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins. Now it's a lot more complicated than that, but that's the basics. You'll get the hang of it watching the houses play next year."

"Houses? Flying houses?" Even for a magical world seemed a little farfetched.

"Not even knowing about the Hogwarts houses?" Hagrid was surprised. Harry was beginning to suspect that Hagrid was not all that bright, but he had his heart in the right place.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You're sorted into one of the four houses when you get to Hogwarts and you stay with the house until you finish school."

Harry frowned, he didn't like sorting. It was like getting picked for the sports teams, no matter how you sorted, it let both sides gang up on each other. "How does someone get sorted?"

"We let a sorting hat decide. It's placed on your head and you get to talk to it and it'll help decide your house." Harry twitched slightly at the word hat but didn't interrupt. "Gryffindors are generally considered the bravest; Ravenclaws the smartest, Hufflepuffs the friendliest, and then Slytherin for the most cunning." His voice dropped a little quieter, "But there's not a person who went bad who wasn't a Slytherin. Even he-who-must-not-be-named was a Slytherin."

"Vol-, I mean, he-who-must-not-be-named went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, attended the years I did as a matter of fact." He reflected for a moment as they walked through the crowds, "You'll probably be in Gryffindor I'd bet. Both your parents were."

Harry wasn't so sure, but he didn't say anything. None of those descriptions really seemed to suit him. He put it out of his mind, he'd decide later.

Soon enough they arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid stopped Harry, "Hey, do you think you'll be all set in here, it's going to take a bit. I'd like to get a quick pick-me-up from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sure. It shouldn't be much of a problem to order robes."

Hagrid patted him on the back, "There's a good lad. I'll be back in a jiffy."

A bell on the door jingled as Harry entered the shop. "I'll be right with you dear," said a short squat woman. "You here for your Hogwarts supplies too?" Harry nodded, "got another boy in the back as well, come we'll get you started." She led him to the back of the store and put him on a stool. A pale boy with white hair was standing on a stool opposite while a tape measure floated in the air taking measurements.

"Hello there," the boy said, almost sneering, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yah, I am here with Hagrid the groundskeeper to pick up my things."

"Oh," the boy seemed to have lost much of his interest, "Your parents were muggles?" it had sounded almost like a statement.

"My parents were a witch and a wizard if that's what you're asking. I was raised by muggles though." Harry was getting the feeling he should be careful what he told this boy.

"It must be nice to get away from them, muggles can be so dirty. It's a wonder we can make even this small place clean of their stench."

"Yeah, it's nice to get away and be on my own." Harry desperately wanted another topic, "What house do you think you'll be in at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I'll be in Slytherin. Everyone from my family goes to Slytherin it's sort of a tradition. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard a good reason to join any particular one yet."

The boy chuckled, "They'll put you somewhere if you don't choose." He seemed to deliberate a moment, "If you come to Slytherin, you could have powerful allies. I could help you, think about it."

"You're done dear, you can get down now." Madam Malkin told the boy.

The boy plopped off and walked over to stand in front of Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He waited for a moment, "My father is Lucius Malfoy," he waited again expectantly, "He influential with Mr. Fudge".

"You know, I really don't know who you are talking about." Harry explained a little annoyed, "This _is_ my first day experiencing the Wizarding world after all."

"No matter, you think on what I said about joining Slytherin. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Madam Malkin's eyes went wide, but she said nothing. Draco took a step back, and looked him up and down.

"Well, think on what I said anyway. We don't have to be enemies just because our families haven't always been on the same side." To Madam Malkin, "have the clothes sent to my house." Then he spun around and headed for the door. "I'll speak with you on the train to Hogwarts Harry, think on it. We should be on the same side."

Madam Malkin eyed Harry as the door closed. When the bell finally stopped tinkling she began taking measurements again, "It may not be my place, but be careful with that one Harry."

"Thanks. I have to learn more about the wizarding world. It's too easy to step on someone's toes." Madam Malkin smiled, and Harry thought she seemed kindly enough, "Are there any special enchantments I can get for my robes?"

Madam Malkin raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh I was hoping for something practical, water repelling for example. This cloth probably soaks up water like a sponge."

Madam Malkin considered for a moment. "There is a service we provide to do so, I can't guarantee it'll last more than a year though." Harry nodded acceptance at this, "We can do a charm for water, but it's a little different than your thinking. It just creates a small area around you that doesn't let water through, like a small bubble. We can also put a self-cleaning charm on them, which a cost a bit more as it's a bit harder to do. We can also add heat control so you can keep cool in summer and warm in winter."

Harry liked the sound of that, heat control? "I'd like that on all the robes, the cloak, and the hat. I assume the dragon hide gloves are quite good as they are. What about boots? Are there any good boots you'd recommend?"

"We can get you sized for a pair of dragon hide boots. They are lined with silk and are guaranteed to see no wear for up to ten years."

The boots probably wouldn't fit after one year, let along ten. Harry knew he was likely to start growing sometime in the next few years. "Let's do that, is there anything you can do to make the boots last a little longer as I grow?"

"All of our clothing allows you to change by two sizes without needing to get new clothing, the boots are the same. They should last a couple of years unless you really shoot up," she chuckled, "if you find you can't fit into something mid-year, we do have an owl order service, or if you don't have an owl, I'm sure if you asked one of the professors they'd help you set something up."

"Thank you."

"Well, you're all done dear." Harry plopped down on to the floor, "Come back in an hour or so and we'll have your clothes prepared." She jotted some notes down on some parchment quickly, "The total cost with all the enchantments comes to 110 Galleons." She looked at him questioningly, "Are you sure you want to spend that much?"

Harry started counting out coins, "It is acceptable. Clothing is a good investment as it keeps me clean and healthy." Harry exited the shop a short while later, his bag feeling a tad bit lighter. Hagrid was sitting right across the alley reading a newspaper titled 'The Daily Prophet'.

He gasped, "Hagrid, those pictures moved!"

Hagrid moved the paper aside, "Of course they move, all pictures move! Are you all set with your robes?" Harry nodded numbly. Hagrid folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket, "All right then, let's get you some food and then head off to get your wand. Ollivanders wand shop has the finest wands in all of Britain."

Harry quietly followed along, it didn't take him long to rationalize the pictures in the paper. "_I mean, it's not that different for TV really. Just that it is spelled on to paper rather than being projected in a box."_

In short order they got some food from the Leaky Cauldron and then headed off to get Harry's wand. Hagrid stopped in front of a shop with a bright green sign with gold lettering displaying "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Hagrid was fidgeting, "Err, Harry. Would you mind if I stayed out here again. Mr. Ollivander and I are not quite on the friendliest of terms. He gets a little protective over any wand he made and mine was snapped in half some time ago."

Harry shrugged, "That's fine, I'll be out in a bit then." He opened the door and stepped inside.

The door tinkled alerting the shop to his presence. It was a tiny shop; at least what harry could see it. There was just one empty seat next to a small spindly table. It was quiet, dusty and felt sort of somber like a library just before closing time. Harry could see multiple rows of bookcases stacked high with small boxes. There must have been thousands in each row, not counting if there were any stored elsewhere.

"Good afternoon," the sudden noise in the quiet made harry startle. He turned and saw who had spoken. It was an old man, with wide pale silver eyes. He had a small smile, as if at a joke that only he knew.

"Afternoon sir," Harry managed to choke out.

"Ah yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. I'm Mr. Ollivander." Harry was getting a little unnerved that people knew who he was without an introduction. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar, but perhaps I can right the matter with a wand for you. Well down to business, which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed, but why should that matter, couldn't I use whichever arm I wanted?"

"Arm up Harry," Harry lifted his arm. Mr. Ollivander started taking measurements. "It is generally the case that you can use whichever arm you want, however your primary wand arm will be able to handle the finer intricacies of wand motions with more finesse, making it a much more relevant to picking the best wand. That's it, let's see then." Mr. Ollivander went down one of the rows of bookcases and picked out a small box. Bringing it back, he uncovered a short wooden stick, "Mahogany, 12 inches, with a Thestral core." He withdrew the wand and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the wand and started examining it when suddenly it was no longer in his hand. He looked up and Mr. Ollivander was already putting the wand back in its spot on the shelves. "Not that one Mr. Potter let's see here… ah, let's try this one." He came back again. "This one is maple, 11 inches, with a core of Unicorn hair."

Again Harry took the wand, this time he didn't even look at the wand, he just watched fascinated as Mr. Ollivander almost immediately took it back and put it away. The next fourteen wands Harry tried had the same result, Mr. Ollivander seemed only to become more animated with every wand. "My Mr. Potter, you're a tricky customer indeed."

Twenty wands, or maybe it was twenty two wands, Harry was beginning to lose interest, it happened. Harry reached out and touched the handle of a wand. Soft warmth infused his hand. Harry immediately compared it to the feeling of using the key on Gringotts door. _"So that's the feeling of magic."_ This time, Mr. Ollivander didn't snatch the wand back.

"Go on Mr. Potter, give it a flick." Harry waved the wand experimentally. Nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took the wand back, "Not to worry Mr. Potter, we're getting there." Twenty minutes later, and another forty wands tried, Mr. Ollivander stopped mid stride while returning a wand. Harry barely heard him, even in the silence of the shop. "I wonder… could it be?" He placed the box back where it was, and disappeared far into the back of the shop, returning a moment later. He held a wand in his hand, "Try this one Harry. It's made of Holly, eleven inches with a single phoenix feather."

Harry took the wand. He felt the heat radiate through his core, and through his whole body. It was hotter than before, deeper. It seemed to fight off a cold chill from his extremities it felt inconsistent. Mr. Ollivander's eyes were watching Harry closely. "Well go on Harry, give it a wave."

Dutifully Harry waved the wand, heat traveled from his center, from his core, through his arm, battering aside the cold and out the wand. Sparks erupted from the tip crackling and popping. "Very curious Mr. Potter, very curious..."

Harry considered the wand, it worked he could use it for magic. It felt like the power would flow out of him in waves, able to crush any opposition. "No." he said quietly.

"Beg pardon?"

Harry looked Mr. Ollivander in the eyes, "I said, no. This wand does not suit me."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. The wand accepts you, it will serve you well."

"No thank you." Harry set the wand down gently on the small table, "I would like a different wand."

Mr. Ollivander was getting very agitated, "But Mr. Potter, that's just not how it is done. The wand has chosen you."

"But I do not choose it. Mr. Ollivander, if we may continue. I would like to find a wand that does suit me."

"Mr. Potter I must protest, it is not –"

Harry cut him off, "I will not pay for this wand. You will not force me to accept a wand that I do not approve of. This wand is only the first wand that we've determined that has chosen me. We've gone through what, maybe a hundred wands? You have thousands here, what is to say there isn't one here that is an even better fit?"

Mr. Ollivander was affronted, "Why I never. Mr. Potter I have found you a wand and you –"

Harry cut in again, "I will pay you ten galleons extra if you simply settle my curiosity. Why don't you bring me every wand that has a bit of Phoenix as its core, if none of them suit me, I'll leave with this one." Harry said, gesturing to the wand on the table. He was gambling and he knew it. It was likely his response had been keyed to some feature of the wand and hopefully among Ollivander's remaining wands at least one more would react to him. If not, he would have to accept the wand he had already been offered.

"Very well Mr. Potter, but it is a waste of time I tell you. The wand has chosen the wizard." Harry said nothing to this and Mr. Ollivander moved about the shop, collecting boxes. He came back rather quickly. Harry was displeased to note that he only carried five boxes.

"Here we go Mr. Potter, all my wands with Phoenix as part of its core. You have no idea how hard it is to come by a Phoenix willing to part with enough magic to infuse a wand." Harry mentally cursed at his choice, "Please do be careful with these, two of them are older than even I." He gingerly placed the boxes next to the wand on the table.

Harry reached over, for the most ornate of the boxes when he started to feel warmth flowing through him. His eyes zeroed in on a plain oaken box, polished smooth. It was that one. He reached for the oak box and carefully picked it up. Mr. Ollivander's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry.

Harry saw a small golden latch holding the box closed. Almost reverently, he unfastened the latch and pulled the lid open.

Mr. Ollivander spoke softly, "Fourteen inches, Yew, made of a phoenix feather bound by dragon heartstring and unicorn hair."

Harry didn't respond, he reached out and grasped the handle and his world burned.

Fire seared through him, a whirlwind of heat, ripping through his lungs. His right arm burned, his left arm froze, his legs melted, darkness came into his eyes, deafness came to his ears, his head cracked. His chest heaved with pain, time stopped, time continued ever on, but his core there was calm.

Through the pain and tumult he centered himself in that calm. From there he saw the heat for what it was - his. It was his fire, his power. It did not really hurt, it was his after all. He pulled the fire, into his calm center letting the calm engulf it. He pulled the peace; the wind, the darkness, the light, the love, the hate, the cold, everything that made up the storm. He accepted it all, he made it all. Time was his, he had time. He was the storm. It was his love and his hope. It was his life. He opened his eyes and he could see. He listened, and he could hear. He pointed the wand, his wand at the floor and swished it. Every surface began to glow, no shadow went unfilled, no crevice darkened. And then suddenly, it was gone.

Harry let out a gasp as air escaped his lungs. He could feel warmth throughout his body, but it was calm now, muted. The glow slowly seeped out of the shop, making the shop seem dark and drab. He felt exhausted, as if he had just run outside all day.

They were both watched the last glow ebb out of the room. Mr. Ollivander finally broke the silence as the shop settled back into its normal appearance. "I seemed to have misjudged you Mr. Potter. Please accept my humblest apology."

Harry mutely waved off the apology, looking at his wand in awe. Mr. Ollivander watched in silence for a moment before explaining, "I know of every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter, every wand I have ever created. The wand you now hold was made by my family generations ago. It has been in this shop for over a thousand years. I confess that I know very little about it, but what I do know is this. This wand does not easily become mastered, for bound within it is an eternal fight between three most magical creatures. Do not ever let down your guard for it is part of you now, part of your struggle."

Harry finally found his voice, "I could feel it. So much …" he lost it again, what could he say? What wasn't there in the wand? He closed his eyes again, imagining the swirl of emotions and senses. "It was beautiful." He finally let out, and in a way it was. It was a painting or a tapestry created with senses so personal, so immediate, you could not help but be moved.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at the description, "Come Mr. Potter, I'll get you some things to take care of your wand." Harry politely took note as Mr. Ollivander described how to use the polishing kit and some of the other tools for wand maintenance. When Mr. Ollivander finally told Harry the price, he paid it without even trying to haggle. It was his priciest purchase ever, but he would not even think of choosing a different wand.

Mr. Ollivander finally led him to the door, "Thank you Mr. Potter, I hope the wand serves you well. I will consider your thoughts on wand choice. The wand does choose the wizard, but perhaps… just perhaps, I've been too hasty. If you're ever in Diagon Alley, maybe you'll stop by for some tea?"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to." One thousand two hundred Galleons lighter, Harry opened the door and exited. Almost immediately he wanted to turn around and go back in. A crowd circled the building and all eyes were fixed on him.

Hagrid was alone standing next to the door. As soon as he saw Harry he quickly picked him up and strode through the crowd. Harry caught a couple words as they broke through, "Glowed," "Bright as noonday sun.", and "Powerful wizard."

"_Aww crap."_ Harry thought, "_Now they're going to think I've got some mythical powers, it's just a bloody wand_._ From the sounds of it, it won't even be easy to use!_"

A short while later, Hagrid stopped and set him down, "Now Harry, I don't know what that was, but I think we should finish our shopping quickly and get you home." He glanced down at Harry's bags. "Harry!" he exclaimed, noticing that he only had one bag, "Where's the rest of your money?"

Harry shrugged, "The wand cost a bit more than expected." He pulled out the wand, carefully looking it over. It really was quite beautiful, elegant even. The handle was soft to the touch, gently filling his hand as he held it. The wood was crooked just a little near the base and extended out like a lightning bolt stabbing straight and true. It sparkled softly as it moved in the sunlight.

"You spent one thousand two hundred galleons on your wand?" Hagrid almost shouted.

"It was worth the purchase," Harry looked up, and Hagrid could see a light in his eyes, "I can do magic now Hagrid, magic, me." Harry sounded almost giddy.

"Was that you, did you make Ollivanders glow?" At Harry's nod Hagrid sighed. "Alright, there's nothing to be done now anyway. Come on let's finish your shopping, there's nothing complicated left."

Half an hour later, Harry was finished shopping, he had convinced Hagrid to let him get a trunk with a full size room in it so he could easily store his things. Hagrid had paid a lot more attention to Harry's spending due to the cost of the wand. It had taken quite a lot of convincing but Harry finally won him over by pointing out he'd be using it all seven years so it didn't really count as a yearly purchase.

They had picked up his cauldrons, his books. Hagrid had flat out refused to allow Harry to buy a self-adjusting cauldron and told Harry that any additional books could be found in the Hogwarts library. After that they had finally gotten around to picking up Harry's robes. Hagrid had frowned at them as he noticed their additional quirks but hadn't said anything.

As they were about to leave, Hagrid questioned, "Would you like an owl? I wanted to get it for you as a birthday present."

Harry blinked, "An owl? Like one I can use for post?"

"Yeah." Hagrid looked hopeful.

"I'd love an owl, that way I can keep in touch with Dudley all year. It's going to be dreadful being away from him."

A short while later, Harry and Hagrid exited Eeylops Owl Emporium with a Snowy Owl. "Thank you Hagrid, she's very beautiful."

"Don't mention it. I love animals and she's a right beauty. It's the least I could do. I missed all those years of birthdays after all."

"You don't have to worry about that Hagrid, but thanks anyway." Harry gently stroked the owl under its beak. "I'll have to decide on a name, but I'll take some time to make sure it's suits her."

They ate dinner in the Leaky Cauldron but left quickly after noticing a few people staring at Harry. They quietly got the rest of their food to go and departed. They arrived back at Privet Drive just as the sun was setting over the horizon, casting long shadows onto the street. "I'll see you at school Harry. Have a good rest of your summer and remember no magic."

Harry waved goodbye, and entered into the house, "Mum! Dad! Dudley! You would not believe what I saw today!"

* * *

**AN: Harry's wand shouldn't be thought of as an amazing thing in and of itself. I would expect Harry to be able to fight Voldemort at some point in the future on slightly equal footing. If you consider Voldemort was able to do things even before he went to Hogwarts, Harry should still be slightly behind.**

**All reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Train of Sorts

Dudley closed his book '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Harry, shouldn't we go to bed?"

Two bedside lamps lit the room. The floor was littered with papers all carefully arranged in small stacks. The owl Hedwig was sleeping in her cage in the corner of the room. Dudley had found the name in one of Harry's books and he had liked it. Harry's books were strewn out across the beds where they had been tossed after they had looked through them.

"You may go to sleep if you wish." Harry however, kept his nose buried in his book. For the last month, they had spent every available moment reviewing Harry's schoolbooks. Harry was currently pouring over '_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' _for the 5th time.

The clock read 5:36am. "You've only got less than two hours if you want to get any sleep at all before you go. You said you wanted to get to the station a couple hours early didn't you?"

Finally Harry pulled his head up, "It's that time already?" he sighed, "I suppose we should go to bed. I just can't seem to figure out what spell to try first!"

Dudley rolled his eyes, "You can use the softening charm to turn you chair into a pillow and sleep. Now go to bed Harry." He gathered up the books and placed them next to Harry's trunk. They had discovered almost immediately that Dudley couldn't open it. When he had tried, it simply didn't budge, as if it was locked or more likely spelled against muggles. "Besides, I'm sure you'll have tried every one by nightfall and then you can wait a whole year to learn more!"

Harry placed his book on top of the stack, "You know I wouldn't stop at learning just the basics." He gestured at the books, "It's all so amazing though. Just think of all there is that is unexplored by the masses."

Dudley grumbled, "Yeah, just make sure to let me in on it too." He turned off his light and settled in to sleep. Harry turned off his light too, and waited for it to come. It only took a moment, "It's so frustrating Harry, I want to come with you." Dudley had wished this aloud multiple times now, and every time Harry's gut wrenched.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the stillness, "It'll be my job to fix it, and yours to make ready for when I do."

Harry received no response, and in a short while he fell asleep.

Harry's alarm went off promptly at 7:30, and fell silent one second later as Harry hit it. His eyelids felt like they each weighed 10kg but he forced them open. Today, he was going to Hogwarts. Today he was going to do magic. The relative coolness of the floor felt nice after the heat of his blankets, wiggling his toes he ticked off his to-do list; add remaining books and notes to suitcase, eat breakfast, feed Hedwig, load car. It was a relatively short list. He had already taken care of all the necessities.

Harry pulled on a pair of socks and started putting papers into a binder. "It's too early Harry," Dudley moaned, "Do I really have to see you off?"

Harry smiled, "No, you don't have to come if you don't want to. But you'll be missing out…"

Dudley rubbed his face, "I hate you Harry." Dudley sat up slowly in bed, and watched Harry working with the papers. "Just a second," Dudley cut in, stopping Harry as he was reaching for a particularly large stack, almost entirely created by Dudley, "I found a little more about him before bed." Dudley passed him a crumpled paper from his bed. Harry gave him a disgruntled look, "Hey, you would be interested too if suddenly if your Frodo turned up in a history book!"

Harry took the paper, glancing over it caused him to roll his eyes. It detailed an uncommon phrase "_Merlin's Pants!_" and its proper usage.

"You know Dudley… we're trying to find information that will actually help us." Harry placed the paper in the binder anyway. He cut off Dudley's response before Dudley's mouth was finished opening, "But I promise to send you any information I learn about Merlin. Honestly though, what do you really hope to learn?"

"It'd be real nice to figure out the real date he was born for instance. The muggles seem to put him 500 years earlier than the wizards do."

Harry sighed. What was the point? Sure he had been a powerful wizard, but how would that help the present? "What about houses, what do you think I should go with?"

"Well, if you're looking to be well liked, I'd definitely go with either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff will be seen as weak by Gryffindor and Slytherin so you'll lose interest there." They had only found a little mention of the houses in '_A History of Magic_', but it hadn't really settled the matter of where Harry was going to go. "You'll get points for going to Gryffindor because it's the house the Potters usually went to, but it will likely alienate the Slytherin house entirely whom you want to be at least somewhat on your side. And Slytherin would almost guarantee that all three of the other houses would despise you. That would leave Ravenclaw. Besides, you'll have ample learning opportunities there."

Harry wasn't sure it was going to be so clear-cut but he'd have to figure it out when it finally came down to it. Harry got the last of the papers into the binder and slipped it and the books into his trunk. With a heave, Harry tugged the trunk out of the room. _"Gah!" _he thought_ "Perhaps the first thing I should try is that levitation spell so I don't have to drag this stupid thing." _After finally getting his trunk down to the front door, Harry retrieved Hedwig. He gave her a bit of food and a treat before setting her down on top of his trunk. Then he finished getting dressed.

By this time, breakfast was ready and Harry wolfed down his food. He waited anxiously for the rest of the Dursleys to finish. Finally, as they all put away their plates, Harry couldn't help himself any more. "Is everyone ready to go now?"

Vernon and Petunia both chuckled. Petunia pinched his cheek lightly, "You are so cute when you're anxious." Harry frowned and went to stand by the door. In short order the rest of the Dursleys were ready and they helped him load the car.

They arrived at Kings Cross station a quarter to nine. It was a decent size station as Muggle train stations go, but Harry had been here before so he knew roughly where to go once inside. Professor McGonagal had described how he was to get to school, through the barrier and on to platform nine and three quarters. It was another of those things that no one bothered to tell the children of magical parents since they should already know.

Harry stood next to his trunk and owl, "Well. I'll be back for Christmas if all is going well. Hope everything goes well here as well."

Petunia hugged him, her eyes tearing. "You make sure you write to me!"

"Every week mum, Hedwig here will remind me if I forget." Hedwig gave a dutiful hoot.

Vernon hugged him too, "Stay safe son. We'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks Dad."

Dudley was last to come hug Harry. "You had better become more powerful than anyone!"

"I will Dudley, just wait and see." Harry grinned, "We'll make the world a better place."

"I'm serious Harry! You better be more powerful than Merlin!"

"Then you better be more prepared than King Arthur ever was." Harry kind of liked this metaphor. Breaking away, Harry pulled his cart into Kings Cross and waived back one last time. Just as he was about out of earshot, he heard Vernon almost shout.

"You mean to tell me Merlin was real?"

Harry would have sprinted through the station if he weren't dragging his cart. As it was he was going a little too fast and Hedwig was squawking at him causing people to stare. "Sorry Hedwig." He tried to check his pace but soon enough was going to same too fast clip. In short order he reached the pillars between platforms nine and ten. "Alright, here goes Hedwig."

Tentatively he leaned against the pillar. When he saw his shoulder slip into the stone, he took a full step sideways, pulling his cart along with him. The sound of the station disappeared, only the Hogwarts Express could be heard. Steam rose from the engine on the front. The platform otherwise stood empty, Harry didn't even see a conductor, though to be fair he couldn't see the engine that well.

Harry dragged his cart towards the train. He would just get a seat in the middle of the train, it would make disembarking easier, and he'd be in the middle of the crowd and able to just go with the flow. Reaching the train he looked at his trunk. Hopefully he pulled out his wand and with a flick said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The trunk stayed solidly put on the ground. Disappointed Harry put the wand back in his pocket. He knew he shouldn't have felt so bad about it not working the first time, but Harry couldn't help it, he had failed.

He put Hedwig inside the first seat he came to, and then went to retrieve his trunk. He dragged it up into his compartment and considered how he was going to get it into the overhead racks. "There is no way I'm lifting that up there. I suppose I do need to get a bit more physically fit. There has to be some sort of recreation at Hogwarts." Hedwig hooted, "Heh, I suppose I may as well try to figure out what I did wrong." He pulled out his spell book and settled in to read.

Every so often Harry would pull out his wand, point it at his trunk and cast the levitation charm. Each time it ended in failure. It was with great frustration that Harry started to notice the train filling up. He had spent his first two hours able to do magic, and he had not accomplished a thing. With a muttered curst, he turned to the first spell in the book. With a swish of his wand he muttered, "_Lumos_" the wand tip cast a soft glow around him. He was glad it hadn't done the same thing as at Ollivanders. The incident at Ollivanders had been a little overboard. "Nox" he muttered, and the light went out.

Content with himself, Harry turned back to the instructions on the hover charm and continued investigating. The diagrams were hard to translate into arm motions in three dimensions. Harry couldn't quite figure out why they didn't use some of those moveable images to indicate how to do it.

It was with his nose in a book, that he finally heard a knock on his door. "Excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger. Would you mind terribly if I sat here?" It was a girl with a bunch of bushy brown hair.

"Sure, go ahead." She thanked him and pulled her Trunk in behind her closing the door. She stowed it carefully above the seats, the trunk didn't seem to be nearly as heavy as Harry's. She looked at his trunk but said nothing, and instead took out a book.

A little while later, Harry pulled out his wand. Hermione's attention changed, she was watching him now. Carefully Harry went through the motions and cast the spell. The trunk didn't move. He sighed. It was evidently more complicated than he thought.

"You didn't flick your wand."

"What?"

"For the levitation spell, you're supposed to flick your wand after the swish." She took out her own wand and demonstrated the motion. "I still haven't managed to get it to work myself, but you're definitely missing the flick." She arched her neck to see Harry's book. Harry dropped it a little so she could see it easier. "If you look four pages back it tells you that you need to complete the motion by hooking the subject to the spell. That's what the flick is for."

Indeed, Harry looked back a few pages and there it described using a flick of the wand to attach the motion to an object. For some reason this instruction was not represented in the visual diagrams of the wand motion. Pointing his wand at his trunk one more time, he swished his wand, followed up with a flick and cast the hover charm. This time he could feel the magic well up and pass through the wand.

The trunk lifted, slowly rising. Harry pointed his wand to an upper corner and willed more power into the spell. The trunk rose faster, too fast. With a bump it hit the compartment wall. Harry cut off the spell, pulling his attention away. The trunk clunked down on to the rack.

He let out a contended sigh, "Thank you for the pointer Hermione."

Hermione's mouth hung open a little, "They usually start first years with feathers!"

Harry blinked. "And…?"

"We're not supposed to be strong enough to lift a heavy object like a trunk until second year!"

"Well, regardless thank you for the pointer. You would not believe how stir crazy I was going trying to figure out what I was doing wrong. I've been sitting here for two hours trying to get that spell right. Oh, I'm Harry Potter by the way, nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

She literally squeaked. Harry waited patiently, and after a moment she reached out and shook his hand. "You're Harry Potter? I've never met someone from a book before!"

"What?"

"You didn't know?" She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"No, what books?" He would have to get his hands on those books and send them to Dudley.

"All sorts of books, I mean, you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You defeated the dark lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when you were just a baby. Some have even hypothesized that you beat him because you were even greater and more powerful in the dark arts." Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by correcting your wand movements. I… I…"

"What a load of nonsense. I spent the last month reading all my school books with my brother taking notes so that when I finally did get a chance to use magic I could. I worked hard, and I'd appreciate not being labeled as an evil genius to explain away why I can do things others can't."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows, "I don't remember reading that you have a brother."

"Fine" Harry said, exasperated, "my cousin if you will. I should probably get used to calling them by their biological relationship rather than their real relationship status or everyone is going to keep correcting me."

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what came over me. I just…"

Harry visibly cooled, "It's okay. I should probably get used to it anyway. How did you remember what page that note about the flick was on anyway?"

Hermione seemed really happy that he had asked, "I've memorized all of my school books my heart of course. I've started memorizing some other books too, like '_Hogwarts, A History_.' Books are amazing; they contain everything you need to know."

Harry stared at her, "You memorized all your books?" She nodded happily, "And you can remember anything out of them once you have them memorized?" she nodded again. Harry grinned, "You and I are going to be very good friends I think."

She fidgeted uncertainly, "I don't know, I hardly know anything about you..."

Harry grinned, shutting his book, he began telling his story. Twenty minutes later, when he was in the middle of a story where He and Dudley had capered about the neighborhood following an escaped pet when there was a rap on the door.

Harry got up and opened the door. A little old witch was standing over a cart filled with what had to be candy. "Anything off the cart my dears?"

Harry couldn't help himself. This was what he was going to spend the 20 pounds on. He pulled out his gift money, which he had kept separate from his other money, and asked for an assortment of everything using up all the money. The witch had smiled, and pulled pieces of candy from everywhere. Finally Harry shut the door and dumped it all on to the seat.

He started picking over the candy, "Would you like some as well Hermione? I won't be able to eat all of this. I just had to try a bit of everything."

Hermione was infected by his good mood and good naturedly they shared candies. They experimented with Jelly beans that came in literally all flavors. Captured some escaping chocolate frogs, and overall having a great time when there was another knock at the door. Looking up from where he sat on the floor, Harry saw white hair. He inwardly cursed.

Composing himself he stood and opened the door. "Good morning Draco."

Two thugs stood behind Draco, towering protectively. "Good afternoon Potter." Harry winced at his own slip, "This is Crab, and this is Goyle." He gestured to the two thugs, "Have you come to a decision yet? There is not much time left."

Harry was probably supposed to notice being called by his surname, he ignored it. "I believe I have Draco."

Draco waited, obviously wanting more. Harry remained silent. One of the thugs "And what is your decision?"

"Draco, you and I have much in common. We both have goals. It would be great if we could both work together."

"And what are your goals Potter? Perhaps I can assist you."

"My goal is to rule the world."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to mess with me Potter? I do not appreciate being made the fool."

"No-no not at all. I truly wish to rule the world."

"Well…" Draco was uncertain how to respond. "That certainly does strike my interest. So you have decided that the house of Malfoy would be able to help you?"

"Oh, I'm sure the Malfoy's are able to help me rule the world. The question is whether the Malfoys will agree to my terms."

"Agree to your terms? Heh, that's a laugh." He gestured to his cronies, "Look Potter I have allies, you're new to this so I'll give you a pointer. The Malfoys have more power than any other noble family in the wizarding world. You'd be right to remember it, and when you decide that my help is worth a price, you come and find me. I'm sure we can think of reasonable price for our aid."

Harry grinned tightly, "You shall see soon enough Malfoy. Your eyes shall be opened, and when that time comes…" he lowered his voice almost to a whisper, "When that time comes Draco, you will join me. I have no doubt about it."

"Don't try to threaten me Potter!"

"It is not a threat. It is a foretelling. What I see shall come to pass and you will know it true." Harry was mentally shaking his head, this was utter nonsense. It wasn't coming out as well as the foretellings in the Lord of the Rings. Ah well, if at first you don't succeed. With an ominous intonation Harry continued, "The light has come to fight the darkness. The world will be rent in two and you shall be forced to pick your side."

"You're no seer! Come Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave Potter to his delusions of grandeur. He'll come to his senses once he figures out the real order of things."

They departed, pushing roughly past a boy walking down the train. The boy simply lowered his head and apologized. After Draco was gone the boy looked up and saw Harry "Hi," he said timidly, "I'm Neville Longbottom, I'm looking for my toad Trevor, have you seen him?"

"Hi Neville. I'm Harry Potter. And no I haven't seen your toad. If I do, I'll let you know." Neville gapped mouth open.

Hermione overheard Neville's question and spoke up, "You could ask the prefects in the front cabin, they should have a spell that'd help you find him. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Neville shook himself, "That's a good idea, thank you both." He walked off up the train. Harry slid the door shut and turned around.

Hermione had her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

Harry chuckled. "What are you so angry about?"

"You know what you just did Harry?"

"Ehh…"

"You want to rule the world?" Her voice was filled with scorn, "You're going to end up just like the last dark lord who wanted to rule the world, killing those in your way, murdering people. You're no different."

"Whoa, whoa time out. I am very much different. My goal is to make the world a better place."

"Oh, your goal is to make the world better. Do I need to spell it out for you? Even you-know-who's goal was to make the world a better place. No dictator believes they are evil, most think they are making the world a better place when they come to power. For you-know-who it was pure blood wizards. What your excuse?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course I won't laugh. I'll probably be even angrier! It had better be good if you want us to have any chance of being friends."

"Fine. No laughing okay?" She nodded, "Alright, well… My goal is to unite the magical world under my rule. Then I will join my bro-," he stumbled changed what he was going to say, "err cousin who will have united the muggle world. We will then unite both worlds and create an intergalactic human species."

Hermione was good, her mouth hardly twitched. "I believe you meant, interplanetary." Her voice sounded a bit strained.

"So yes, I want to rule the world." He said matter-of-factly. "I want to make muggles and wizards live together without attempting to kill each other. I want to meld science, art, and magic for all to see and use. Muggles will become interplanetary," he put an extra emphasis on the word, "eventually, but I guess you could say I'm a little biased for wanting it to happen during my lifetime. Add magic in and who knows how much faster it'd happen."

"Well Harry that goal doesn't sound evil." Her mouth definitely twitched, "I'll keep my eye on you then and if you do anything bad, I'll stop you myself."

"That works for me."

"But you can't ally with the Malfoys."

"What? Why not, sure he sounds a spoiled brat but if he has connections…"

"Harry, his family was implicated as death eaters for You-Know-Who." Harry choked, "The only reason his father got off is because he managed to convince the ministry that he was under the Imperius curse."

"I see." He ran his hands through his hair, thinking. "So I guess I have to think of a way to keep him off balance if I want any chance at convincing the rest of them to join me. Any ideas?" Hermione shook her head. "Didn't think so, if you think of something..."

They fell into a silence, both mulling over the problem. After a moment Harry shrugged, "Oh well, no use getting too worked up. I'm going to change into my school robes." He reached up and pulled his trunk off the rack. His arms burned as he brought it to the ground, "I really need to work out more."

"I'll leave while you get dressed." Hermione started to get up.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I'll change in my trunk." He opened the main compartment of the trunk and stepped in. His head was just about to dip out of sight when he said, "I'll be just a minute." Hermione shook her head in wonder.

Harry quickly put on his school robes. He looked himself over. "This doesn't make me look very impressive." He muttered, he added the dragonhide boots which had come in a dark shade of green with scales that silently conformed to his foot. "Better, I suppose. At least it looks better than my shoes." He tried the gloves but immediately took them off. They were too bulky looking on his hands to come off as an accessory.

He looked around hoping for some inspiration. Spotting the binder of notes he started flicking through it. The notes were really useless. Proper wand motions, additional potion instructions that might make potions stronger, even some transfiguration notes, none of it would help. He flicked another page and another, nothing. He flicked through more and more rapidly. Finally he came upon the rather large section devoted to Merlin his scanning slowed as he turned the pages, he had yet to read these. Harry's eyes caught on a page he hadn't seen before. A grin split his face as he read. Dudley was going to receive a chocolate frog in the mail. He knew what he was going to do. Now he just had to figure out how to make it as spectacular as he could.

He took the page out and went up to speak to Hermione. "Take a look at this." She blinked as Harry handed her the paper.

"Well you look more like a wizard." She said eyeing his robes. "What's this?" Her eyes quickly scanned the paper.

"Do you think I can get away with it?" Harry grinned manically.

Her mouth dropped open, "Oh Harry, you shouldn't- It won't- it'll ruin-"

"They won't know what hit them. It'll be perfect."

"But your-"

"It'll work out. So, how am I going to make this as spectacular as possible? Any ideas?"

Hermione looked at him carefully, considering. "Harry, if you do this, there is no turning back." Harry waved unconcernedly, "Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you. Now explain to me just what magic you have already done and we'll start from there."

* * *

Harry was either feeling hungry or anxious, he couldn't tell which. Night had fallen and they had arrived outside the great hall of Hogwarts. The train had arrived at the station and Hagrid had ferried them across the lake on boats. Hermione had added her own little cinematic flair to the plan and he was ready. It would begin soon.

The doors opened, and the first years filed into the hall. The students were all clapping, he ignored them. His back was straight, his head high, and he walked casually down the hall as if the clapping was all for him. It wouldn't do to spoil the image he wished to portray this night. He maintains his composure all the way through the hats song.

The other students began getting sorted, one by one into their houses. When Hermione's turn came up, he unconsciously stroked his hair, would she go where they had planned? The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Hermione went off to sit at their table. His composure broke and he smiled, it would work. He clapped his hands along with everyone else. "_This is going to be perfect."_ Draco went to Slytherin, no surprises there. Neville also went to Gryffindor, which was a little surprising but he didn't really know Neville well enough to judge.

McGonagall was closing in on Harry's turn, two more names. Harry had butterflies in his stomach. He forced them into stillness. One more name, his arms started shaking in anticipation, he calmed them and lightly touched his wand. It was ready. "Potter, Harry."

A low buzz filled the hall, "Did she say Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" He heard quite a few people whispering Gryffindor. He kept his composure, it would not do to break his façade yet, he needed the suspense to build into a crescendo. He walked slowly to the stool with the hat. He looked out at the crowd, picked up the hat and placed it on his head thinking as hard as he could, almost shouting at it. "Stop, I'm not prepared to be sorted yet!"

"_My, my_." The hat said in his head, "_Why should I stop, you clearly know where you want to go. I could sort you right now_."

"_I would like your help actually._" Harry thought back.

"_And why would I do that? It's quite clear to me where you should go. If there's nothing more, then better be-_"

"_Stop! You sort people into houses and in so doing you push onto them a stereotype, 'all Gryffindors are courageous', look at Hermione, clearly she is clearly Ravenclaw material but went to Gryffindor because it suits her heart. And yet, her sorting will make Ravenclaw less, for the books and cleverness that is their credo will be overshadowed by Hermione's intellect. You are sorting people into the houses, and at each sorting the houses split more in competition. A thousand years ago you were created, a thousand years of separation you have caused. Help me fix it._"

"_You are more right than I wish you to be Harry Potter._" The hat said grudgingly, "_You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. Must this truly be your decision?" _Harry gave a mental nod_. "Very well, I will wait and do as you wish. Just promise me that you will return for me one day, you have no idea how dull life can be when the highlight of your year is singing a new song._"

Harry smiled, "_You have my oath on it. Now, I'll be just a moment getting ready."_

Harry focused inwardly. They had done this on the train, but he would need more power than ever before. He let the fire start to spin through his body, feeding it his emotions, feeding it his future, he fed it everything. He spun the fire into frenzy around him a whirl of fire. It was not enough he could feel it, so he added lightning and darkness. He added rain, sleet, and hail. He let the storm rage around him, and centered himself just as he had done at Ollivanders. When all was still, bottled within the calm and the calm had covered his whole body, he stood and opened his eyes to look across the great hall.

The hall had fallen silent, still. He had been under the hat for at least five minutes before he had stood. They looked at him now, waiting, confused. McGonagall's eyes widened at the look in his eyes and flicked to his wand, she could see it, the magic. None of the other teachers had any idea what his eyes held, they were behind him, the hall forward, perfect.

The brim of the hat split speaking normally, "Who comes to stake claim?" McGonagall was clearly dumbfounded, but she seemed confused enough not to interfere. More than one student could be heard letting out an audible "What?"

Harry responded his voice clear and cool, resounding through the hall, "I Harry Potter do stake claim."

"And by what right do you claim?" The hat was slightly louder, filling the void of silence that fell over the hall.

"I claim by the right of the last scion of Potter. I claim by the right of free peoples everywhere. I claim by the right of the oppressed, the forgotten. I claim by right of power and light." His voice filled with emotions ripped through the hall, the calm inside rippled in anticipation of the release and began to heat.

"And to what do you claim?" Each word the hat spoke was articulated loud and clear.

"I claim the inheritance to the true Order of Merlin, to its guiding principle," He raised his wand to the ceiling above, to the sky, "and to the light that has gone before to light our way through the darkness. I do claim!" The words had risen in volume until the last three words came out as a shout, and a blast of light blazed from Harry's wand and slammed into the ceiling. The enchanted ceiling began to glow brighter, and brighter. The night became brighter than that of the noonday sun.

McGonagall had started moving forward, _"Quickly,"_ Harry thought to the hat, _"we're running out of time."_ The rest of the hall was shielding their eyes, and for the most part, staring in wonder. Harry was pleased to note Draco was visibly shaken.

The hat spoke in Harry's head while it spoke to the hall. To Harry it said, "May your way be true, Harry Potter, and good luck." To the hall, it spoke quickly finishing just before McGonagall whipped the hat off Harry's head. "I grant thy inheritance and sort you true. To Slytherin, as Merlin did before you!"

The hall broke into pandemonium. People were crying, people were laughing, two twins at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry could see Draco mouth open, as Crabbe and Goyle poked him on the shoulder to get his attention _"Let them chew on that." He thought._ Harry didn't here McGonagall's question. Her mouth was moving, he tried to focus but McGonagall was shaking. McGonagall was getting fuzzier, _"Oops, used a little too much magic." _Harry thought, and then he blacked out.

* * *

In the Forbidden Forest, a centaur paused and looked towards the sky. "Mar's is bright tonight, unusually bright."

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for reading. All reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sorting

McGonagall grabbed Harry before he could collapse. "Poppy!" she snapped, "Take him." Harry was unceremoniously given into the hands of a witch with a serious expression. "I'll be there later. Be sure no one visits him until Dumbledore or I get to speak to him."

"Of course, no one disturbs my patients." With a wave of her wand Harry floated into the air. Madam Pomfrey glanced at the empty tables. "I will make sure he eats something as well, since he is going without the feast."

"Thank you Poppy." Madam Pomfrey with flicked her wand and followed a floating Harry outside of the Hall. Minerva took a moment to look around. The four tables were in utter chaos. The Ravenclaws were arguing probably about what it all meant, the Hufflepuffs were taking care of a few students who had fainted. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were slinging food at each other. "_Now really, where did they get food when the feast hasn't even started?" _She pulled out her wand raised it and was about to speak when a quiet voice stopped her.

"Allow me, Minerva." It was Dumbledore. She stepped aside and let him stand in front of the head table. Some of the students noticed him standing there and quieted down. He raised his hands and clapped once. A boom rolled through the hall and at its passing silence fell. Every eye turned to Dumbledore. In a grave, deathly calm voice he said, "The sorting is yet to be finished. Show respect for your future housemates." He turned to go back to his seat. He gave a weak smile, "If you may Minerva, please continue with the sorting."

A short while later the rest of the students had been sorted and food had appeared on the four great tables. There was but one real topic on everyone's lips, Harry Potter. Even at the head table. The teachers ate their food calmly but the discussion raged, carefully concealed behind a charm to keep their words from prying ears.

"What will you do Dumbledore?" Minerva was genuinely curious. This was the first time Dumbledore's expectations for a student was so off the mark. It didn't bode well.

"Leave him be." A greasy haired man said, "If the boy wanted to join my house, then so be it. If he wishes to learn the arts of Slytherin then he is suited for us."

"Severus," Dumbledore interjected, "If he was suited for your house it would make sense, but the boy has more nerve than he does cunning. Could you imagine trying to pull that prank off? He deserves to be in Gryffindor." Minerva thought Dumbledore might be a little off on that being a prank.

"That was not his choice." Severus was annoyed, his house was important to him, whoever was in it, even _his_ son. "If you move him without his permission, you'll be breaking a thousand years of tradition. It will not go well Dumbledore."

"If we leave him he will constantly be in danger. Not only does he have enemies that would see him dead, he just expressed his stance to the world. The students do not yet know what he did, but they will by morning I assure you. A few of the better informed students will be sure to spread the word."

"But Dumbledore-"

"No Severus. He should be in Gryffindor."

Minerva couldn't stay silent, "Dumbledore, you can't just assign him to another house. He would resentfully accept it at best. At worst he could seriously damage your public image." Severus nodded his approval.

Dumbledore considered, "You make a good point Minerva and you too Severus. We shall ask him to change his mind."

A woman with great spectacles and unkempt hair spoke up, "I see… I see… he will be in great danger in Slytherin. Danger of great darkness… and peril."

"Thank you Sybill." Dumbledore responded, Minerva internally rolled her eyes. "Minerva. Regardless of what he wants, I'm going to have him take classes with the Gryffindors. He can follow their schedule, even if he isn't in the same house."

Severus bitterly snipped, "So even if he doesn't choose Gryffindor, Gryffindor it shall be." He folded his napkin on the table, and stood. "Excuse me Headmaster, I'm a bit tired and will turn in. I do hope you don't take too many liberties with your students' free will."

Dumbledore quietly watched him depart. Finally he broke his revere, "Minerva, I'd like you to be the one to approach Harry. He knows you already and might take it better if you suggested it."

She sighed, "Very well. I do not think he shall like this, but I will propose it as best I can."

Minerva arrived at the hospital wing later that evening. Stopping before the doors she straightened her robes. Satisfied that all was in order, she entered. The room was large with two rows of beds clean an ordered. Most of the beds lay empty except for one. Harry sat in bed, calmly eating a sandwich. Madame Pomfrey caught her before she had stepped two steps into the room.

"Minerva, I must ask you not to stress him too much." Minerva raised an eyebrow, "I know, I know you don't upset people without cause. But really magical exhaustion needs proper rest, it just won't do to use magic to help him sleep if he is too worked up."

"Yes Poppy, I'll be quick. He'll stay the night here at the very least." Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Has he said anything?"

"Just thanks for the food. He isn't in shock I can tell you that much, though he is acting quite strange."

Minerva excused herself with a quick thank you and went to talk with Harry. She conjured a chair for herself next to Harry's bedside and sat down. She didn't say a word, and waited for Harry to finish his sandwich. He inelegantly shoved the last bite into his mouth, and swallowed.

She waited. Harry squirmed under her gaze. She knew she had this effect on students, it really was quite useful. Finally Harry broke, "I'm sorry Professor. That didn't go entirely the way I expected."

Like she would believe that, "Then do tell Mr. Potter, how you intended it to go." This was always the fun part. She clasped her hands in front of her and stared at him.

"Well… for one I didn't want to pass out. I simply wanted to make the ceiling glow, like I did the building at Ollivanders. It just seemed to get out of control." She raised an eyebrow, Harry quickly continued. "I mean it was the flashiest piece of magic I knew I could pull off. That was still a little flashier than I expected." He seemed to run out of words.

She let him stew. Finally, she chose her words carefully. "Flashy is an apt description, all you really did was throw your magic at the ceiling like a child in a tantrum." Harry's face fell, "To many students it probably looked rather impressive," his face lit up. She held back a smile, kids could be so adorable, "but to the professors and more educated students, it resembled a poorly defined blob of magic that could hardly be called proper magic." His face had fallen again, a chuckle threatened up her throat but she managed to turn it into clearing her throat. "You claimed the Order of Merlin as your own and furthermore you managed to make an ancient magical artifact aid you in your madness. Do you understand what you have done?"

Harry looked up and met her gaze. His eyes hardened. "Yes Professor, I think I do. I will rule world alongside my brother, both magic and muggle worlds. I have announced my true intention and I have forced the Slytherins off balance. They will question my power and with the Slytherins unsure of what to do, I will creep into their ranks and slowly get win them to my side." He was becoming more animated, "I will work with Hermione Granger and become friends with the Gryffindors, thereby bringing the two houses together and showing my loyalty to the Hufflepuffs. I will befriend the Ravenclaws with my intellect and knowledge. With dreams like mine Professor, I need allies. This should get them for me."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't it enough?" Harry eyed her quizzically, "Usually people scoff when I claim I want to rule the world."

"Well I do believe I am right in saying that you have not considered all the implications of what you have done. Consider for a moment that the Order of Merlin has been used for hundreds of years as an award to the most gifted magical talents, to the most powerful, and yes sometimes as a reward to those individuals who make great contributions to the magical world."

"That was not its original intent." Harry cut in.

Her voice chilled, "Do not interrupt me." His eyes went wide and he nodded, "I am well aware of the Orders of Merlin's original goal, as I am sure most of the magical world is. It's fairly common history. Now what you have done is insinuated that all of those people who were awarded the Order of Merlin were not truly worthy. That they are frauds and not worthy of the Order." Harry's mouth had dropped, "Among those granted the Order of Merlin is your very own headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"I didn't…"

"That is clear but I shall not stop there. Your plan indicates you wish to become friends with the Slytherins, yes?" He nodded, "Well I imagine that would be harder than you possibly realize. You do remember what I told you about all those witches and wizards that were on the side of You-Know-Who? Many of the witches and wizards who were implicated in crimes during his reign have their children in this school and in particular in Slytherin. Do you really believe those children will let you go quietly? You are singlehandedly responsible for their families not ruling the world alongside You-Know-Who. Not only that, but they have alliances among the families already. You have what few alliances remain after these long years. You don't even know of the alliances you do have."

He swallowed. Minerva could see sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "You had a bounty on your life from the moment you came out of the rubble of your parents' house. You are widely thought to have been the cause of You-Know-Who's demise. You can be sure that at least a few students from Slytherin wouldn't hesitate a moment before turning you in."

Harry's voice wavered, "They can't be all bad. Slytherins can't be all bad."

Minerva let her voice drop some of the steel, "No, Slytherins aren't all bad. Many have qualities you and I can approve of, that we can envy even. But you Mr. Potter were born squarely on one side of a war that has split the wizarding world in two. You already have strong allies, and you'd make strong friends in Gryffindor." She was to it, "Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would likely suit you in time. But Slytherin is too entrenched against you. I very much doubt you would make it a week before you were bullied into submission."

"I could-"

"What could you do? You can't defend yourself with magic. Anything you could do against them would be useless. You aren't dealing with just first years here. There are older students, capable of doing magic that is beyond you. Trust me I hear enough of their antics as it is, I do not need to invite them to do more. Professors can't be around you all day every day. You'd be like a lamb to slaughter."

Harry was scared now, his face was taught and white. "What can I do professor?"

And now for the bait, "Well, it's up to you. You can stay in Slytherin and rue the day you accepted it. Or you could choose another house."

"But the sorting hat-"

"The sorting hat is no more master of this school than you are Mr. Potter. Dumbledore has the last say in all school matters. If you wish it we can change your house?" She said the last bit as a question and softened her voice even more. It could almost be called soothing, "Harry dear why not consider Gryffindor? It's my house so I'm biased, but I tell you they're a nice enough lot. There is power in Gryffindor and powerful allies to be made. The students do tend to get a little wild and break some rules now and then, but their hearts are in the right place." She patted his legs, "Tell you what, I let you rest and you can tell me tomorrow morning." She got up and the chair disappeared. She had just about reached the door when Harry's voice caught her.

"Professor!" She looked back. Harry was staring at his bed, "I'll go to Gryffindor." He looked up at her, a light back in his eyes, "I'm already friends with one member of your house at least. And besides, I'm sure the Slytherins will still be quite off balance."

"I'll be sure to let the headmaster know, thank you Harry." She opened the door and Harry's voice trailed after her again.

"And Professor," it came, unwavering, "I will become stronger even than Merlin. No one of any age will be able to bully me by the time I graduate. At that time, I will raise that banner for the entire world to see."

For some reason that made her shiver. "Good night Harry." She shut the door. And then she let out a sigh. It was always better when she could let a student come to an outcome of their own decision but it was nerve-racking. She bustled off to tell Dumbledore the good news.

* * *

Back in bed, Harry took another bite of his sandwich, and smiled. _"How the bloody hell did Hermione get that right?"_ That wasn't entirely fair though, she hadn't figured that exactly, but she had banked on him not being allowed to stay in Slytherin. _"Hermione, you are amazing." _He settled in and munched on his sandwich, waiting for the morning when new plots would be crafted.

* * *

"How did you find him Minerva," Albus Dumbledore looked at her over his spectacles, "Was he amenable to changing houses?"

"He seemed well and he was willing to change to Gryffindor. Dumbledore, he intends to rule the world!" She chuckled, "How many students does that make now since you and I joined the staff?"

Dumbledore smiled amenably, "The real question Minerva, is not who rules us, but how. The ministry, great wizards, and evil wizards all have their own style of law for good or ill." He twiddled with his thumbs, "We are their teachers and we will guide them to live for the greater good."

* * *

**AN: Making this chapter flow the way I wanted it to took a few more rewrites than I expected, but here it is. Better late than never.**


End file.
